


Why am I even here if nobody love’s me

by BadBoy_Muffin



Series: Legacies (hosie version) [1]
Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Bullying, F/F, G!P Hope, Harassment, Harsh Language, Harsh humor, Hope is such a asshole, Josie Needs a Hug, Josie needs a break, Lizzie is da bitch, Smut, Suicide Attempt, This is going to be a rollercoaster ride!, You’ll see, also Rafael isnt an asshole either, and Mg, and soulmate material, beside Alaric, but cares more for Josie, for a while, hope changes, hosie is endgame, kay i’m done, kind of slow burn, landon and Hope are the fucking ass couple, lizzie loves Rafael, mg love Lizzie, more angsty before fluffy, scratch that they all are asshole’s, they all change, they all suck ass at first, till they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoy_Muffin/pseuds/BadBoy_Muffin
Summary: This is like a whole different universe btw.Lizzie and Hope never had any burden’s and they turned out to be best friends.Josie has like no friends beside Mg, but he doesn’t count because he usually hangs out with his other friends.All the main character’s in this story are asshole’s beside what it said in tags.This is basically just a bullying au where the whole school hates Josie because of the rumor’s Hope and her own sister Lizzie spread.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/ Rafael Waithe, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman, Rafael Waithe & Lizzie Saltzman
Series: Legacies (hosie version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711585
Comments: 74
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Trigger’s for strong language and bullying, also hatred words and suicide attempts.
> 
> If this story trigger’s you please stop reading! 
> 
> You have been warned.

Her life was miserable. Well more like Hope Mikaelson made sure of making her life miserable. She hated her life everything about that and Hope made sure of that. Josie didn’t have many friends when more like she had only one friend and that was Mg.

Dont get her wrong she loved the boy with her heart and he was the only friend she had, but he didn’t really know what was going on with her. Josie made sure to let him be himself and sit by his friends or more like the other vampire’s.

Mg didn’t know about the bullying. Josie was going to tell him one day when her sister basically yelled at her and argued with her about something Josie really didn’t do, but she stopped herself once he had bursted out into a bubbling mess about having a crush on Lizzie.

Josie couldn't ruin that for him, so every day when she saw him she would fake her smile and push down all her feelings so he wouldn't have to care about Josie. Not like anybody did care about her.

“Fuck.” Josie murmured as her alarm started going off and she groaned shutting it off before it would be able to wake up a sleeping Lizzie.

Josie hated sharing a room with her sister. The countless times Josie had walked into Lizzie making out with a new boy everyday or whenever they we’re in the middle of sex Josie did once think of bleaching her eyes out. So most nights she would usually go to the old mill and watch the skies instead of sleeping. Or when Lizzie was in a good mood which was rare she would sleep in their room.

”Turn that shit off Josie! I told you numerous times about that Jesus.” Lizzie murmured groaned into her pillow.

”Sorry, are you going to use the bathroom?” Josie asked in a soft tone and Lizzie groaned sitting up.

”Yes. Go do something else.” Lizzie said bluntly and headed for the bathroom slamming the door closed with caused Josie to flinch and sigh.

“Guess i’m using the public shower.” Josie said to herself grabbing her stuff and heading out of her room avoiding everybody.

”Watch it bitch....” a rather venom laced voice hissed and Josie mentally sighed as she bumped into Hope Mikaelson.

“The fuck.... watch it slut.” Landon said pulling his bitchy girlfriend Hope along with him as they both laughed walking away.

”Hey Jo! Uh.... what are you doing on the floor?” A rather chipper voice asked and Josie forced her best fake smile on and looked up at the boy.

”Hi Mg. Just tripped I was heading to the shower’s, Lizzie’s in one of her moods today.” Josie said and the boy made an ‘oh’ sound and smiled.

”Guess i’ll see you later?” He grinned and she nodded with the fake smile still plastered on her face and he gave her a hug walking in the opposite direction.

Josie then picked up a few of her stuff and headed to the shower’s. Luckily nobody was in there and she got a few minuet’s of peace after she finished her shower.

”Your late Ms.Saltzman.” The teacher scolded and Josie mumbled a quick apology and sat down in her spot in the back of the class.

”The more you day dream the less you pass your classes, Josie.” The teacher said and the class started laughing as Josie snapped out of her daydream.

”Sorry, it wont happen again.” She said quietly and the teacher rolled her eyes, but continued her teaching.

The bell ran and the next few classes for Josie were brining. The same it was always the same old stuff. Now it was lunch time.

”Want to sit with me and the vampire’s?” Mg requested and Josie smiled at his presence. For some reason the boy always calmed her down.

”No, maybe some other time Mg. I don’t want to intrude.” Josie said sweetly and he nodded with a frown as he walked back over to the table, but then quickly smiled at something his friend said.

”Just a salad please.” Josie asked politely and the older woman nodded handing the brunette the salad.

Josie looked around and saw everybody sitting with their friend’s and laughing and smiling which only caused Josie to sigh and head over to the vacated table where nobody was sitting.

”You could at least sit with someone, rather than be the lonely girl.” Lizzie scoffed walking passed the girl with her friends who threw the brunette dirty looks, but she just looked back down at her food.

Suddenly she was covered in something cold and wet. What the fuck!

”Sorry, I was aiming for the trash. Actually that’s a lie, I was aiming for you.” Hope grinned as she looked at the girl covered in a red drink.

“Fuck you, Hope.” Josie said as tears began to pool in her eyes and the tribrid just shrugged walking away as Josie ran out of the cafeteria and back to her room.

The girl closed the door softly as she felt the drink drip down her face, but she ignored it as she began sobbing holding her forehead to the door and letting the tears escape.

This was another normal day for Josie. The girl just lifted herself up and headed for the bathroom cleaning herself off and scrubbing each and every part of herself making sure she was free of whatever drink that was Hope spilled over her.

She exited the bathroom as she started using the towel to dry her hair and there was a a sudden bang when the door opened and slammed shut.

”You need to be out tonight.” Lizzie simply said and Josie sighed, but nodded her head.

She was sure Lizzie saw what Hope did to her and just laughed it off with Hope because the two were best friends. She fucking hated both of them. Actually the person she hated the most was indeed herself.

”Okay.” Josie simply said. She grabbed a few clothes and threw her towel on the bed after she got everything and then hung it up on her side of the room.

”Bye.” Josie said, but Lizzie didn’t respond so the brunette just walked out holding her backpack tight as she started walking down the halls.

”Josie, hey sweetie. Where are you going?” Alaric asked his daughter as he stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

”Oh, I was going to crash at Mg’s dorm because he wanted to have a movie marathon.” Josie lied and he looked at her suspiciously.

”Okay, when you see Lizzie make sure she doesn’t have anybody over anymore.” Alaric told his daughter and Josie nodded with a smile as he walked away and she sighed walking out the double door’s.

”Finally! Peace and quiet.” Josie smiled to herself propping her bag up on the window seal and she sat down on the old couch.

She pulled out a small book that she checked out from the library and started reading as it got later out. She enjoyed this little time she had to herself. No Lizzie and no Hope just herself.

A knock startled both Kaleb and Mg as one of the vampire’s went to go and open the door.

”Hey Dr.S. Whats up?” Mg asked with a smile and Kaleb rolled his eyes at his chipperness.

“Is Josie here?” Dr.Saltzman asked and Mg looked around humming and shaking his head.

”No, she hasn’t been here. Why?” Mg asked and the headmaster frowned.

”Oh sorry, guess i’m just looking for her then.” He responded rubbing the back of his neck and Mg sighed.

”She usually goes to old mill. I’ve seen her there before.” Mg told him and he nodded.

”Thank you.” He smiled and so did Mg.

”No problem.”

Alaric just frowned as Mg closed the door. Why would Josie lie to where she was going? It wasn’t normal for Josie to lie. Lizzie would lie all the time, but when Josie lied that meant that something was wrong.

He made his way outside as he approached the old mill and he peeked his head through the door as he shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth.

The young girl was perked up on the couch and was smiling as she held the book in between her hands and Alaric mentally smiled at himself for his daughter’s peace.

“I know somebody who loved that book.” Alaric said startling Josie a bit and she looked up at him quickly as he smiled at her.

“I’m sorry for lying to you.” Josie quickly said before he could say anything else and he sighed walking into the house.

”Why exactly did you lie?” He asked and Josie just looked down, but then looked back up to him.

”Lizzie was going to have some friends over for a sleepover and she didn’t want me there so I thought I could just crash out here.” Josie said gesturing to the old mill and Alaric scoffed.

“Josie, it’s nearly winter. It’s going to get below 49 degrees tonight you’ll freeze. You cant stay out here.” He told his daughter as he sat down next to her.

”I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to burden anybody.” Josie said and he frowned.

”Come on. You can sleep on my bed and i’ll take the couch.” He said gesturing for his daughter to follow him.

”No, daddy I cant. It’s your bed.” Josie frowned and he just looked at her in disbelief.

“I care more about you than I care about myself, Josie. Now come on.” He told her and she thought about it before getting up and grabbing her backpack.

”I feel bad about Lizzie throwing you out. I could set you up so you have a different room.” Alaric requested as he moved his arm around Josie’s shoulder and she shook her head.

”No, it’s okay. It’s whatever Lizzie wants.” Josie said and he just sighed.

”It’s not just what Lizzie wants, Josie. You can be selfless sometimes too.” He told her and she hummed in response as they made it to his room.

”Do you need something to eat?” He asked her.

”No, I just need sleep right now.” Josie responded and he chuckled slightly, but then nodded.

”Knock yourself out, baby.” He told her pointing over to the bed and she kissed his cheek taking off her backpack and slipping into the bed.

”Are you sure it’s okay?” Josie asked him.

”It’s fine, Josie. Just sleep. I’m sure your tired.” He smiled at her kissing her forehead as letting her slip into sleep.

Maybe Josie didn’t really hate everybody or her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So props to @Legacyfalcon300 for giving me the story idea. 
> 
> Trigger warning~ death threats and suicide attempt.
> 
> You’ve been warned!

Today was already going to be a bad day and Josie could tell. To start everything off she cut her finger while she was trying to make breakfast, second she nearly burned half of her homework and assignments (scratch that actually she did burn half her homework and assignments.)

And to top everything off Hope was in a bad mood so that meant double the snarky remarks than usual. Lizzie was also pissed because Rafael had recently broken up with her so that’s going to somehow be Josie’s fault.

And then came lunch time. She was feeling sick so just just ended out sitting alone like usual, but reading the book she recently got from the library.

”Anybody sitting here?” A familiar voice asked and Josie looked up to see Rafael, her sister’s ex boyfriend.

”Uh.... no.” Josie said and she swallowed thickly thinking he was about to say something mean.

”Sorry to come over here like this, I just saw you sitting over here alone and thought we never properly met.” Rafael smiled sitting down in front of her and she put the book down.

”I know you, you dated my sister.... Lizzie.” Josie said which caused him to frown.

”Oh... Lizzie never really mentioned you when I was with her. All she wanted to do was have sex.” He said and Josie’s face scrunched at that.

”Please don’t talk about sex with my sister.” Josie said and he looked up with an apologetic face.

”Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have said that.... boundaries. If you don’t mind me asking why don’t you sit over there with your sister and the other witches?” Rafael pondered and she shrugged.

“They don’t really like me.... neither does my sister. The only times she talks to me is when she’s ready to make some bitchy remark.” Josie said and his eyes widened.

”Why don’t they like you? You seem pretty cool in my eyes.” He frowned and she sighed.

”Not even I know. Lizzie was born with a small amount of magic in her body so she’s a witch while i’m a siphoner.... meaning I don’t have magic of my own and I have to siphon off of things or people.” Josie told him and he smiled.

”Why haven’t we talked earlier, I really like you.” He smiled which caused Josie to smile too.

”Because of my sister and Hope.” Josie said looking back down as she saw Landon walking over to them.

”Hey Raf, what are you doing over here?” Landon asked looking at Josie with a frown and then smiled when she just looked away.

”Talking to Josie. What are you doing over here?” Rafael hissed at his brother and Landon fake pouted.

”Come on Raf, you don’t want to be over here with this bitch do you.” Landon said and Rafael had a pained expression on his face as he looked back over to Josie who was still looking down.

”I can sit where I want Landon, why don’t you go bug your little petty girlfriend.” Rafael snapped.

”Hey, I can just go. He’s right you should go sit with him instead.” Josie said as she started gathering her stuff.

”No, Last time I checked you weren’t my father Landon.” Rafael said as he put a hand over Josie’s to make sure she stayed in place.

”What, so your going to do that again. Last time I checked you don’t even have a father!” Landon yelled which caused Rafael to growl and pick him up by the collar of his shirt and pin him to the wall catching the attention of everybody in the cafeteria.

”Say that again I dare you!” It was Rafael’s turn to yell as his eyes glowed yellow and he growled.

“Hey! Hey, cut it out!” Dr.Saltzman yelled pulling Rafael away from Landon.

”Whats going on over here!” Alaric yelled and Rafael huffed wiping himself off from any dirt.

“Geez Dr.Saltzman your so clueless you don’t even know what these kids say about your own daughter.” Rafael said and Josie put a hand on his arm.

”It’s okay, Raf. He didn’t mean it.” Josie said softly as she saw her sister walking over there angrily.

”Hands off my boyfriend, Josette.” Lizzie hissed and tried grabbing Rafael’s arm, but he pulled back.

”I’m not your boyfriend. Matter of fact, we’re over Lizzie.” Rafael said walking away leaving a frozen Lizzie to just watch him walk away.

“See! I told you Rafael has anger issue’s!” Landon said to Alaric and the headmaster sighed.

”Josie what happened.” Alaric asked looking at his daughter and Hope walked over shooting the girl dagger’s like she was thinking _you better not snitch on my boyfriend, bitch._

”Nothing, it was my fault.” Josie said and Landon grinned at her response and Alaric frowned at what she said.

”Head up to your dorm, i’ll talk to you later.” He told the girl and she nodded leaving the cafeteria as people just stared at her and whispered things Josie couldn't hear because she just walked back to the room.

She closed the door and put her forehead on it as tear’s pooled in her eyes, she slid down the door and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed her heart out.

Suddenly there was a paper slipped under her door and Josie lifted her head up and picked up the paper unfolding it and scanning over it.

_Do yourself and everybody a favor_

_in this world and just kill yourself_

_everybody would be better off anyways._

_From, Alyssa_

Josie let her eyes linger on the note for a few seconds and she felt her heart shatter at what she read she crumbled the paper up and shoved it into her pocket, the brunette furiously wiped the tears away from her eyes and stood up trying to hold her balance as she opened the door and slammed it.

Since everybody wanted Josie to kill herself might as well as just do them the benefit of that.

She walked silently through the halls as everybody was in their classes already and she sighed in relief as she approached the kitchen.

She looked around and saw the knifes in the conner and she walked over there grabbing the biggest and sharpest one.

She deeply inhaled and positioned the knife against her throat and took the note out of her pocket. _Looks like i’m doing you all a fovor;_ Josie thought to herself as she tried pressing the knife deeper into her skin.

”Josie!” A voice said and the tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to hastily drag the knife against her throat, but it was pulled away and thrown somewhere before she could do it.

”No! Let me go!” Josie yelled as she opened her eyes to see her father in front of her as she cried.

”Why didn’t you let me kill myself!” Josie cried.

”Because your not going to kill yourself Josie! I cant loose you!” He yelled back at her embracing her into a hug as she tried to pull back and tried to push him away, but he was too strong and her arms fell limp against her side and she cried as he held her.

She started sobbing as she fell down to her knee’s and her father mimicked the action falling to the floor with her and he pulled back looking into her teary eyes.

”Hey would you want to do this?” He asked with a frown sadness lacing his voice and Josie shook her head back and forth as she gasped for air.

She couldn't get any words out, but then pointed over to the counter to where she put the note and he stood up looking at the counter and found the note.

”E-everybody.... they all hate m-me, I-I-I don’t know w-why.” Josie cried hard and he fell back to his knees after reading the note and embraced his daughter into another hug.

”In going to deal with this Josie, all of this. It ends right here.” He told her as he tried calming down hee cries, but she only cried harder.

******

Alaric walked angrily down the halls as he approached the common room, everybody backed away from him as they cleared the way because and angry headmaster was not something anybody liked.

  
Alaric slammed the crumbled paper down on the table in front of Alyssa Chang which startled the raven haired girl.

”What the hell-!”

”Tell me what the says! Tell me what you wrote on this paper!” Alaric said through gritted teeth and Alyssa swallowed thickly looking down to see what the paler had said.

Soon all eyes were on Dr.Saltzman and Alyssa as her eyes traced over the paper and she looked back up at Dr.Saltzman.

”I-I can explain. It was just meant as a joke.” Alyssa tried, but Alaric shook his head his anger growing deeper.

”This was meant to be a joke! You slipped this note under my daughter’s door telling her to go and kill herself because it would benefit the world! I’m not telling you this as a headmaster i’m telling you this because you told **MY** daughter to go and kill herself!” He yelled louder this time and everybody had shocked expression’s on their face’s.

”It’s not just me! Landon Kirby walks past her every morning making sure he gets in a hurtful remark! Lizzie and Hope practically make sure that she feels bad about herself everyday. So you cant just blame this on me!” Alyssa defended and Alaric stiffened at what she just said.

”Dad....” Lizzie began as she walked over to the scene.

”How long Elizabeth. How long have you been saying those things to her?” He asked with no emotion in his voice and Lizzie shrieked under his gaze.

“I didn’t-“

”How long Elizabeth!” He yelled at her.

”Since we were 13!” Lizzie responded to him and he scoffed.

“Congratulations, to you and Hope. You two have officially broken Josie.” He said as he began walking away, but then stopped.

”And you know what! Stay away from Josie, Elizabeth. Both you and Hope stay away from her.” He said and began walking away as Mg stood up.

”You told her to go and kill herself?” Mg asked in disbelief and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

”Maybe if she wasn’t such a baby she would have actually done it.” Alyssa rolled her eyes and Lizzie pinned her to the table.

”Don’t you ever fucking say that about her! Don’t ever say that!” Lizzie growled and Hope had to drag Lizzie off of Alyssa.

”You don’t get the benefit of caring about her, Lizzie! God, I can't believe how Josie can even bear calling you her sister!” Mg said vamp speeding away to go see the brunette.

“So now your going to care?! After all the rumor’s you spread about her!” Alyssa yelled at Lizzie and Hope growled.

”Still! That’s her sister, you don’t tell somebody to go and kill themselves.” Hope said to the girl and Alyssa just rolled her eyes.

”Fine! Fucking bipolar bitches.” Alyssa said through her gritted teeth as half her friends walked out of the cafeteria.

“What have I done?” Lizzie whispered to herself.

*****  
  


”Josie?” Mg questioned as the girl perked up at seeing the boy.

“Hey.” She said softly sinking back down into her bed.

”I know everything now.” He sighed and Josie looked at him confused.

”What?”   
  


“About the bullying, Jo. About what Alyssa said to you and how Hope and Lizzie have been making your life miserable.” Mg said and Josie just frowned.

”Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked a little saddened by it.

”Because, you had this huge crush on Lizzie and the only thing you would talk about with me was about her. I didn’t want to ruin your chance with her.” Josie said with a tight smile.

”Josie, if she treated you like that then I don’t want her. You.... your my best friend.” He told her which caused her to smile widely.

”I’m your best friend?” She asked and he chuckled.

”Of course you are. I wouldn't want to have anybody else by my side.” He smiled at her and held out his hands and Josie accepted the embrace and hugged him.

”Mind if I come in?” A voice said and Mg looked back and he straightened himself.

“Yeah, Rafael. That’s fine.” She smiled at him and Mg looked at her snd softened her expression.

”I heard about what happened.” Rafael said as he sat down on the opposite side of the room.

”Yeah, I wouldn't blame Dr.Saltzman if he expelled Alyssa.” Mg scoffed and Josie frowned.

”She doesn’t have any family, Mg. She wouldn't have anywhere to go.” Josie said and both boys looked at her in disbelief.

“She bullied you, Josie. What do you mean she doesn’t deserve to get expelled?” Mg asked and Rafael agreed.

”Because, she wouldn't have anywhere to go if my dad expelled her.” Josie said and Rafael sighed.

”I hate to say, but I don’t think Alyssa should get expelled. Josie’s right.” Rafael frowned and Mg let out a deep breath.

”Whatever you want, Jo.” Mg said with a smile.

”I need some sleep so if you two don’t mind.” Josie said playfully kicking Mg off her bed with her feet.

”I’m going. I’m going.” Mg smiled with a chuckled as Rafael got up too.

”Goodnight, Josie.” Rafael smiled at her and she smiled back.

”Goodnight. Goodnight Mg!” She yelled loud enough for the boy to hear.

”Night!” He announced from the end of the hallway.

After Rafael and Mg left Josie fell into a quick sleep. Not wanting to be awake when her father walked back into the room to check up on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I know, that’s why it’s going to take some time. Shattered pieces don’t get fixed in a matter of minuets it takes time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :)

This was the first time Josie Saltzman was able to walk down a hallway in peace without anybody making any snarky remarks or saying something hurtful that would leave her feeling bad for the rest of the day.

But today, everybody just passed by Josie like she was another human being like she was just like them and not an outcast. She never knew how this felt and it felt amazing.

Durning her first three classes the teacher’s minded their own business and let Josie follow along on her own basis. She liked feeling like this, she liked feeling like she wasn’t another outcast.

At some point Landon Kirby was suspended for 3 days and Alyssa Chang got off the hook because Josie told her father to give the girl another chance and this shocked both Alaric and Alyssa.

The raven-haired girl made sure she was going to repay the brunette, but Josie just brushed it off and called it even. Alyssa couldn't believe what Josie just said to her, how could someone just brush of bullying that easily. Of course Alyssa said okay, but kept in mind about what Josie did for her and made sure she would repay the girl with something.

Lunch time was the crucial one at the most. She usually sat alone when she was at lunch, but today Mg hade waved her over to come and sit with him and the other vampire’s. Of course Josie hesitated a bit, all the vampire’s have ever heard about her were the rumor’s Lizzie and Hope spread.

But, to Josie’s biggest surprise they welcomed her with opened arm. Some of them did apologize for the way they treated her and she just forgave them all like she simply forgave Alyssa.

On the other contrary, she didn’t speak to Lizzie or even go close to the blonde. Lizzie hated that, they also did get room switched so Lizzie barley saw her twin sister. Hope wasn’t really attending classes because of the monster problem’s, even though Alaric hated her at the moment he still needed her to fight off the monster’s.

And to add to Hope.... she and Landon had broken up in the of lunch time; it was all an act though. Landon and Hope were only dating in the first place so Landon could make this one girl, in reality Hope would never date a boy like him.

”Hey, Jo! Over here!” Mg waved to the brunette with a wide grin as Josie smiled and walked over to the table with him.

The vampire’s hated sitting with witches or werewolves, but Josie wasn’t really a witch she was a siphoner and Kaleb told the table that and that made Josie’s day when he stuck up for her.

”Hi.” She smiled sitting down next to the boy as he started stuffing his face full of food again.

”That all you eating?” He questioned with his mouth full and Josie nodded.

“My appetite hasn’t been as big as yours lately, Mg.” Josie told him tilting her head a little and he laughed.

”Offensive.” He smiled and Josie looked down at her phone and saw the time.

”Here you can have it actually. I have to go and help Rafael with some studying in the library.” Josie said pushing her tray over to the boy and he smiled widely at the greeting of more food.

He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth and wiped it clean with a napkin and kissed Josie’s cheek. “Bye.” He smiled at her. It was something both of them did, it was their way of being best friends.

”Bye.” She said as she got up and headed to the exit doors.

”Josie?” Lizzie asked and the brunette turned around and saw her sister.

”Yeah?” Josie asked her voice clear she didn’t want to talk to the blonde and Lizzie sighed.

”I-I.... i’m sorry, you know that right.” Lizzie said looking down and Josie sighed.

”If you cant get the words out properly then you don’t mean it but, i’ll always forgive you.” Josie said giving a tight lipped smile to her sister and walked off.

Once she reached the library she saw Rafael sitting there with his feet on the table as he sat there on his phone waiting for Josie.

”Hi, i’m here. Sorry for being a little late.” Josie said as she sat down next to him and he took his feet off the table and sat straight.

”Yeah, it’s fine.” He smiled at her and opened her book.

”It’s page 33, look under mathematical liners.” She told him pointing to the page on her book and he nodded flipping to the page.

At some point Hope had walked into the library, neither Josie or Rafael noticed her so she looked around a bit hanging close to the pair as she watched them.

”Break time?” Josie asked and Rafael nodded with a sigh as he stretched out his body and Josie did the same.

”Thank you for your help, Jo. I really do appreciate it.” He smiled at the brunette and she nodded checking her phone again like she did in lunch.

”Your welcome, and it’s getting late.” She said and he got up fast gathering all his stuff.

”Here I got this for you.” He smiled at the girl as he picked up her stuff too holding in in his hands.

_This is my chance._ He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and breathed out as he looked at Josie and they were closer to each other.

Rafael tried leaning in closer, but Josie nearly stumbled back as she hit the chair behind her and she cleared her throat.

”Sorry, I must've tripped. Uh.... I need to go.” Josie said bluntly as she took her books from Rafael’s hands.

”Yeah, yeah. Sorry for keeping you.” He said rubbing his neck as he picked up his books.

”Sorry.” She said again and he nodded.

A sudden anger and jealousy filled Hope Mikaelson’s mind. Rafael tried kissing Josie, why was she angry about that. It was good that Josie had dodged him last second though or else Hope was sure she would’ve broken the bookshelf.

The tribrid was about to retreat back to her room when she walked into someone.

”Oh, i’m sorry-“ Josie said and then looked up to see the person she bumped into was Hope.

”It’s fine.” Hope said and Josie looked down.

”I’m sorry.” She said again. She should really stop apologizing because that is like the twentieth time today she’s said sorry.

”I said it was fine Josie. Here.” She said picking up some of the paper’s that dropped out of the brunette’s arms.

”Thank you.” She said smiling weakly at the girl and then walking past her as Hope sighed.

The tribrid was about to start walking when she felt her hard-on in her pants after seeing Josie.

”What the fuck!” Hope hissed as she whisper yelled at herself.

”I need a run.” Hope sighed to herself making sure to pull her shirt down lower to hide herself from anybody and she started walking outwards to the school doors.

Josie flopped down onto her bed with a sigh. Today has been a handful. Did Rafael really just try to kiss her? Josie pushed those thoughts away and opened her drawer pulling out her headphone’s and plugged them into her phone.

It was still broad afternoon so she wouldn't be out for too long if she went for a short walk into the woods.

She flattened out her shirt and fixed her cardigan that she was wearing and put her shoes back on as she grabbed her phone heading out the door and outside.

She breathed in the fresh smell of the outside’s, she liked this alone time. She walked far into the woods and reached the lake where she dipped her feet into the lake and relaxed a bit as she played her music.

The thing to startle her was a feral growl from behind her which caused her to stand up and stop her music.

”Hello.” Josie questioned calling out to nothing as she didn’t hear a response.

”Is somebody there?!” Josie said a little louder this time when she saw a white wolf emerge from the woods with glowing gold eyes.

This wasn’t a normal wolf because Josie could tell by it’s glowing eyes and the only werewolf that can shift of their own is.... Hope. Of fuck.

”H-Hope?” Josie questioned through her small frown. Why was it suddenly so damn cold out here. Mainly because Josie was wearing a skirt, but whatever.

The wolf whined when it realized that is was Josie and started to move slowly over to her as the wolf’s eyes dimmed.

”Oh.... so your harmless?” Josie sighed as she hugged herself with her arms because of how cold she was.

The wolf tilted it’s head to the side and started rubbing up against Josie’s leg and Josie smiled at bit at that.

”Hi.” She said as she was about to pet the wolf, but retreated her hand because she didn’t want to touch her without permission.

The wolf whined again and nuzzled it’s head against her arm and Josie took that as a sign to pet the wolf.

The white wolf was only a foot smaller than her. And that was really big for a werewolf. Being a tribird meant having it’s perks, she was bigger than any werewolf and she could transition on her own without any pain. She was also an alpha to add onto everything.

Josie’s smile widened when Hope had harmlessly laid down on the doc and rolled over and the laid down in front of Josie looking the brunette in her eyes.

”You seem much nicer in you wolf form.” Josie laughed to herself which caused the wolf to whimper like it was in pain as it started to claw at the spot next to it like she was trying to get Josie to sit next to her.

Josie took that as a cue and sat down next to Hope slowly and the wind started to grow stronger and Josie grew colder. Hope had noticed this and nuzzled her head again Josie’s lap and laid their and suddenly Josie felt the wave of heat come off the wolf like Hope had just done a spell to warm her up.

”Thank you.” Josie sighed as she rubbed the top of Hope’s head and the wolf rolled to it’s side a bit more so it could give Josie more access to pet her.

Josie looked up to the lake as she saw the sunset above her and it looked beautiful in her eyes as she watched in admiration as the sun set more and more.

After a few minutes the wolf had gotten up and stretched out it’s body and yawned. Josie had watched the whole thing with a smile on her face and Hope had sat down like a dog would in front of Josie and tilted it’s head.

  
”What?” Josie asked with a smile and the wolf’s eyes glowed golden as it turned around and howled at the moon, and then started running off back into the woods somewhere.

“Sorry about that.” A voice said startling Josie and the brunette turned her head around fast to see Hope.

”Oh, it’s fine.” Josie smiled at her and then frowned as she felt cold again because Hope had shifted back to her human form.

”If you don’t mind me asking.... uh, why haven’t you lashed out at me.” Hope asked and Josie just shrugged.

”Its hard hating someone when you hate yourself more.” Josie told her and hugged herself again as Hope inched closer to her.

”Here.” Hope said shrugging off her jacket and handing it to Josie.

”Wouldn't you be cold?” Josie asked and Hope shook her head.

”I’m always warm. I’ll be fine, take it.” Hope said and Josie took the jacket and put it on instantly feeling warmer.

”You shouldn't have worn a skirt out here either.” Hope commented as she stood behind Josie a little.

“I didn’t expect it to be that cold-“ Josie said turning around, but she tripped falling down onto Hope.

Josie had tried to stop herself, but she knee had ended out in the wrong place and hit Hope in the worst place possible.

”I’m, sorry!” Josie said getting off of Hope and the tribrid groaned still laying on the floor as she sat up and held her shaft in her hands trying to fix the pain.

”Oh, god. I-I’m sorry.” Josie said again, but Hope just waved her off as she breathed out shaky breath’s and groaned at the pain.

”It’s.... mhm.... it’s fine.” Hope tried getting out.

”D-do you want ice or-“ Josie asked and Hope quickly nodded and Josie placed a hand on Hope’s shoulder siphoning some magic from her and muttering a spell which caused a pack of ice to appear.

”Here.” Josie said handing it to the tribrid and she took it sighing as the pain started to fade away.

”I guess.... I-ah I deserved that after everything I said to y-you.” Hope replied as she held the ice to her lower waist.

Josie sighed while she sat down in front of Hope keeping her company as the older girl tried washing away the pain.

”I-i’m not like other girls.... being a tribrid I was born with something else, as you c-can see.” Hope said and Josie’s eyes widened.

“You have a-“

”Yes, don’t make it awkward.” Hope mumbled as she tried standing, but the throbbing in her pants made it worse and she just laid down on her back.

“I didn’t mean to.... or I think I didn’t, i’m kind of sorry.” Josie replied to the girl and Hope just hummed letting out more shaky breath’s.

”J-just give m-me a few minuets.” Hope said and Josie nodded sitting down on her knees as her skirt bunched up a bit around her thigh’s.

After laying down for what felt like forever the werewolf healing kicked in and the pain passed away.

Hope sighed and sat up as the pain was fully gone and she pushed the ice pack off herself.

Josie let out a breath she was holding in a got up ready to walk back to the school, but a strong grip on her arm stopped her.

”Wait, about what you said earlier.... about hating yourself. Why, I mean why do you hate yourself?” Hope asked the gurl and Josie pursed her lips.

”Because.... I just think if I was different then maybe I would've had friends, or maybe even somebody who cared about me.” Josie told the girl pushing Hope’s hand away from her.

”You’ve never dated anyone?” Hope asked and Josie just ignored her.

“Josie!” Hope yelled trying to catch up to the brunette.

”I don’t have to answer to you, Hope.” Josie told the girl and Hope pouted.

”I’m sorry, your right. You don’t.” Hope said and Josie sighed.

”No, i’ve never dated anyone. I’ve liked people before, but after I turned 13 everything was flushed away because of you and Lizzie.” Josie told her and Hope felt like she was just stabbed in the heart.

”Oh.” She said softly as they reached the school.

”Here’s your jacket back.” Josie said because she was clearly done with this conversation.

”Josie! Wait!” Hope tried calling out to the girl, but she was already gone and Hope sighed.

”Open the door you fuck! I don’t care if you have a boy over!” Hope knocked on Lizzie’s dorm door.

”What?!” Lizzie said as she opened the door angrily.

”Can we talk about something?” Hope asked and Lizzie let out a loud groan.

”It’s about Josie, I want us to fix the damage we did to her.” Hope said and Lizzie perked up.

”I’m all aboard, Mikaelson. Josie hates up though.” Lizzie said as she sat down on the vacated bed.

”I know, that’s why it’s going to take some time. Shattered pieces don’t get fixed in a matter of minuets it takes time.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled.

“Okay, whats the plan then.” Lizzie grinned and Hope smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :)

“At this moment i’m not going to beg him, Hope.” Lizzie exaggerated as Hope groaned.

”Our only chance, Lizzie. Don’t you want your sister back?” Hope said and Lizzie looked at her and scoffed.

”She hates me, Hope and I don’t blame her. I was a horrible sister.” Lizzie frowned and the tribrid fell back onto the bed.

”One more try, your still his daughter Lizzie.” Hope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes, but walked back into her father’s office.

”This is like the sixth time you’ve walked in here and haven’t said anything, Lizzie.” Alaric said not looking up from his papers.

”Okay, here it goes....” She breathed out and Alaric looked up at her confused.

”Me and Hope wanted to make everything up for what we did. So Hope requested if she could start training some kids to defend themselves from any of the monster’s that come to the school. I can help her because we’ve been training together for some time.” Lizzie said and Alaric sighed getting up.

”Yes, if that’s what you want.” He told her and she smiled.

”Me and Hope already made a list of who we’re going to train.” Lizzie said as she sat down on the couch.

”Tell me more.” He prompted and Lizzie smiled widely at her success.

”First off, it was going to be Mg, Kaleb, Rafael, me and Hope of course, Landon, and.... Josie.” Lizzie said.

”No.” He replied to the last part.

”Dad please, I want to fix everything and I cant do that if I cant talk to her.” Lizzie begged him.

”No, Lizzie. That’s final.” Her said again as he picked up a few books and brought them to his desk.

”Daddy, do you hate me?” Lizzie asked as she looked down not wanting to face him and she heard him sigh.

”No, i’m just disappointed, Lizzie. It’s impossible to hate someone when you love them more than yourself.” Alaric told her.

”And fine, but one hurtful word or phrase to your sister and it’s going to be hell for both you and Hope.” He said again and Lizzie jumped up with a smile on her face.

”Thank you, we’re going to fix everything. I promise. Love you, daddy.” Lizzie said giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading out of his office.

”What did he say?” Hope asked as she sat up and Lizzie grinned.

”Yes, now let’s go rile everybody up.” Lizzie said and Hope smiled following the blonde through the halls

*****  
  


”I don’t feel comfortable being here.” Mg said as he looked at Lizzie and Hope.

”Well, not everybody does. Maybe get the toxic ness out of the air.” Lizzie told him and he scoffed.

”Maybe you should leave then.” Mg said and Lizzie tried hiding the hurt in her eyes, but just sighed.

”Fine, partner up then.” Hope just stopped them from saying anything else.

”Mind if I take Josie as my partner?” Lizzie asked Mg and he looked at the brunette and Josie nodded her head and Mg sighed walking over to Hope.

”So you did all this so you could just talk to me?” Josie asked as they picked up the bamboo sticks and faced each other.

”Yeah, I went through dad to even get this all up.” Lizzie said as they began sparing.

”Why then?” Josie asked in between jabs and she landed a hit on Lizzie and the blonde backed up.

”Because i’m an idiot. I was too stupid to realize that the best thing I had was you. Your my sister and I hate how I treated you and I was such an asshole. I want to start over Josie, what ever you want i’ll be by your side. Because I love you for you.” Lizzie said as they both stopped and Josie inhaled sharply.

”That’s the first time you told me you loved me.” Josie said looking at her sister with tear’s in her eyes.

”I’m so sorry, Josie. And this time I mean it. I want to start over with you if your willing.” Lizzie said again as tears pooled in her own eyes.

”I love you too, Lizzie.” Josie said as Lizzie walked over and dropped the sticks so she could hug her sister.

”I’m sorry.” Lizzie said as she hugged Josie tighter.

”Apology accepted.” Josie let out a wet laugh, as she buried her head further into her sister.

”Looks like the twins made up.” Mg said between sharp breaths and Hope exhaled.

”Yeah, i’m happy about that.” Hope smiled at them and Mg caught her by surprise tackling her to the ground as he held the stick to her throat.

”If they can make up doesn’t mean we can.” Mg said and Hope pushed the stick away and growled.

”Wow Mg I wasn’t asking for your approval.” Hope told him and he laughed sarcastically.

  
“Yeah, sure not like you need it.” He commented which made Hope grow angrier.

”And whats the supposed to mean asshole.” Hope said through gritted teeth.

”I’m just saying! Josie forgive’s anybody, Hope. Your not that special!” He yelled at the tribrid.

”Fuck you, Mg.” Hope said throwing the stick’s on the ground and Mg sighed.

”Josie is vulnerable. She didn’t tell me about any of this, and she was dealing with it alone. She hated herself more then she hated you.” Mg said softer this time and Hope looked at him.

”Truce. Only for Josie.” Hope said to him holding her hand out and he shook it.

”Only for Josie.” He repeated and Hope nodded.

”Let’s switch partner’s!” Hope announced and everybody switched while Hope went over with Josie.

”Ready?” Hope asked as she took a drink of water out of her water bottle.

”Ready.” She smiled at the tribrid and held out her stick’s.

Hope didn’t want to go hard on Josie so she didn’t use her werewolf strength for anything, but she was still able to pin Josie to the ground.

The second Josie was about to hit the ground Hope slipped her hand behind the girl’s head before it hit hard on the floor.

”Ow.” Josie responded pushing Hope off her and sitting up.

”Maybe I should start to train you on my own time.” Hope chuckled and Josie did the same thing Mg did to her catching her by surprise and pinning her to the ground straddling her waist.

”What was that?” Josie smiled and Hope was impressed and also getting hard.

Josie was wearing legging’s and a small shirt that Hope could see through, the girl’s hair was pulled back into a ponytail and it rested on her shoulder.

”Didn’t think you had it in you, Saltzman.” Hope smirked and grabbed Josie by the waist and flipped them over so Hope was pinning her down on the floor instead.

”Jesus, Hope.” Josie breathed out at the sudden flip of position.

Hope tried moving her leg to the side, but got stuck when she felt it.

She had a boner.

”Ah, fuck. Uh hold on.” Hope said as she wrapped her jacket around her waist to hide her hard erection.

”What? Whats wrong?” Josie asked clueless to what happened.

”Get off your asses and stop flirting.” Lizzie commented and Mg laughed at bit as Hope’s eyes widened.

”We should switch partner’s again.” Hope requested as she sat down and pulled Lizzie down next to her.

”You got a fucking boner to my sister!” Lizzie nearly yelled at the tribrid as she noticed the jacket around her waist.

”N-no. What-“ Hope stuttered.

”You would always do that when someone you like walked past you Hope. I can tell.” Lizzie hissed at the girl and Hope pulled her head into her hands.

”Is it that obvious?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded which caused the girl to groan.

”I need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back.” Hope said getting up and heading over to the bathroom.

”Ew.” Lizzie responded knowing exactly what Hope was going to do. Her eyes then shifted back over to Josie and Rafael and she saw the boy looking at Josie with heart like eyes.

  
“Hey Josie! Come here real quick!” Lizzie yelled over to her sister and Josie complied walking over to her sister.

”Yeah?” Josie asked.

  
“Hope was wondering if you wanted to train again with her later tonight if your free.” Lizzie said. Of course Hope didn’t ask that so she improvised.

”Uhm.... yeah. Where did she go?” Josie asked and Lizzie smirked pointing to the bathroom.

”Oh,” she responded and her face flushed as she walked back over to Rafael.

”Hope is going ti be so pissed.” Lizzie grinned to herself laughing.

”What’d I miss?” Hope asked as she jogged back over to sit next to Lizzie.

”Your training Josie tonight. Just you and her.” Lizzie said and Hope’s eyes widened.

”Fuck off.” Hope said getting up and walking away from Lizzie.

”Hope! Come back over here!” Lizzie said in between laugh’s.

*****  
  


It was a little past 5 so Hope had decided to head down to the gym and wait for Josie. Turns out Hope had waited an hour for the brunette to come down to the gym.

Hope was laid on her back scrolling through her phone smiling as she looked at old picture’s of her parents and her family.

”Sorry, I didn’t know when to come so I decided and thought you would be down here at this time.” Josie said rushing into the gym and Hope smiled to herself turning off her phone and tilting her head back so she could see Josie properly, but not well enough.

”That’s fine. Are you ready cause i’ve kind of been waiting here for two hours.” Hope chuckled and Josie gasped.

”I’m sorry! I didn’t think you would be down here so early.” Josie said and Hope just got up and threw her phone over to her bag as Josie placed her’s onto the bench and tied her hair up.

”I’m ready now.” Josie smiled and so did Hope as the tribrid gestured for Josie to stand in front of her.

The two had lost track of time enjoying the time they had to themselves. Time was of the essence though; it was a quarter pass midnight and neither of them knew how late it had been.

”How do you have so much stamina?” Josie panted as she sat down in front of Hope cross legged.

”Apparently I don’t really have the answer to that.” Hope chuckled sitting down in front of Josie, but instead stretching out her legs.

“I didn’t know you could siphon off the school.” Hope commented and Josie hummed tying her shoe.

”Yeah, I didn’t either a while back. It was an accident when it happened, I nearly blew a hole in my dad’s office.” Josie said as she stretched out her arm’s.

”Hm, if you don’t mind me asking.... Lizzie is a full witch and your a siphoner, how is that?” Hope questioned tilting her head to the side.

”My mother.... my biological mother I mean, was a normal witch, but she was from the gemini coven. My uncle was born an abomination being so called a witch without magic also known as a siphoner. So it ended up getting passed down to me.” Josie explained to Hope and the tribrid looked at her in disbelief.

“That’s bit something you hear everyday.” Hope said and Josie nodded.

”How about you. I don’t really know much of Hope Mikaelson.” Josie asked and Hope smiled.

”My father was the original hybrid a vampire-werewolf. My mother was the crescent pack werewolf alpha, and my grandmother was a witch. Passing all those down to me, making me the mythical tribrid.” Hope told the brunette and Josie looked at her.

”Guess we both have something in common actually-“ Hope said and Josie looked at her in confusion.

”And whats that?”   
  


“That we’re both outcast’s. Born different than the rest of everybody.” Hope said and Josie looked down.

”Right.” Josie said and Hope frowned.

”Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Hope apologized and Josie quickly looked up and shook her head.

”No, it’s not that- it’s just i’ve felt alone for a while thinking I was going to be left out of everything I tried to participate in.” Josie reassured the tribrid and Hope stood up.

”Come with me.” Hope said holding her hand out and Josie took it helping herself stand up.

”Where are we going?” Josie asked and Hope just smiled.

”Just follow me.” Hope grinned dragging the girl out of the gym and out of the school into the woods.

”What are we doing here?” Josie asked as they came to a stop and Hope looked at her.

”Earth magic is the strongest out of all magic. It’s even stronger than black magic.” Hope said which made Josie even more confused.

“What about earth magic?” Josie asked prompting for the girl to tell her more.

”Siphon from the earth. Let everything out your feelings- everything.” Hope said pulling Josie in front of her and Josie looked at her with concern in her face.

”I don’t know, Hope. I’ve never-“

”We’re far from the school. Let the magic overrun you for once and pour out your feelings.” Hope said as she turned the girl around by her shoulder’s.

”Scream, Josie.” Hope said and the girl hesitated before closing her eyes and her feet started to glow a bright red and yellowish color they usually did when she siphoned off of something.

Suddenly she stopped bunching her hands into fist’s and screamed, Louder than she’s ever before. It felt amazing to let everything out.

Everything around them started to tumbled like the tree’s we’re being ripped out of the ground and the water was moving rather fast. The wood and everything that was on the floor started to levitate as Josie screamed.

Hope looked impressed as she watched and covered her eyes a bit not wanting to lose her vision from something hitting her eye like what had happened last time.

Josie stopped and everything fell back down to the ground as the riptide calmed down and Josie was letting out shaky breaths.

”Holy shit. I just did that.” Josie said excitedly and Hope smiled nodding.

”It felt good right? To let everything out and not have to bunch up everything.” Hope said and Josie nodded as she looked at the tree’s that we’re tumbling to the ground still.

”I’ve never seen a wave of magic that strong before.” Hope commented.

”Yeah, i’ve never done that before wither. How did you know that would help?” Josie asked and Hope just shrugged.

”Me and Lizzie use to do it all the time when we were aggravated. We would drag each other out to the woods.” Hope said.

”Really? I never knew that.” Josie said and Hope chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, the last time we did it Lizzie bottled up so much something hit me and I lost my vision for at least a week.” Hope said which caused Josie to giggle.

”It hurt too!” Hope defended and Josie just smiled at her.

”Thank you for this.” Josie said as she walked over to her.

”No problem.” Hope smiled.

”I should really head back. I need to pack my stuff up tomorrow morning.” Josie said and Hope stiffened.

”What are you packing for?” Hope asked hoping she wasn’t pushing anything with her question.

”Oh, i’m moving back into my old room. Me and Lizzie fixed everything.” Josie said giving Hope a kiss on the cheek and walking pass her.

”I’ll see you tomorrow, Hope.” Josie said and Hope’s finger’s lingered over the spot where Josie had kissed her cheek.

_Josie Saltzman is going to be the death of me._ Hope thought to herself


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’m giving you the chance to kill me Josie! Do it if you really want!” Hope yelled at the brunette and she opened her eyes and used magic to brung a piece of wood over to the tribrid’s chest, but it stopped before it could hit her.
> 
> ”Do it Josie! Kill me!” Hope yelled again and Josie hesitated as she looked at Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :)

It was Josie who had invited her to dinner. Usually it was Lizzie who would invite her, but Josie would never show up to the dinner’s because of complications. Caroline was coming to the school for the day and she wanted to spend the day with her daughter’s and have a nice dinner.

Of course when Josie told her father Alaric instantly told her no, but the brunette talked back to him saying and Hope quote’s- “I can invite whoever the hell I want to dinner because mom is the host not you.” Hope had sat down on the couch next to Lizzie as she used her hand to cover her smile and Lizzie was basically crying as she held in her smile as well.

Alaric just looked at his daughter with wide eyes as she told him off and he simply just nodded and the brunette huffed walking out of the office and both Lizzie and Hope followed behind her.

Both Hope and Lizzie were genuinely impressed by the girl’s lash out on her father. Lizzie and Josie had headed their own way back to the room to get ready as did Hope.

And here the tribrid was stuck at the dinner as Alaric was giving dagger’s to the girl and Caroline was just clueless to what was happening.

”Isn't this nice. It’s nice of you to join us too, Hope.” Caroline smiled at the girl and Hope smiled back politely. Yup, Caroline was clueless.

”Yeah, thank you for the dinner.” Hope smiled at her as she continued eating.

”Why don’t you help me with dessert, Ric.” Caroline said as she pulled the man up to follow her to the kitchen.

”It’s official. Your guys’ dad hates me now.” Hope sighed pushing her plate away from her.

”No he doesn’t, just it’s going to take some time for him to forgive you. I mean look where we are now, I forgave you.” Josie said giving Hope a sweet smile.

”Jesus the toxic tension is ridicules.” Lizzie murmured to herself, but Hope picked up on it using her supernatural hearing and shut Lizzie up.

”Here we go.” Caroline smiled brining in the cake.

Caroline cut the pieces of cake for everybody and they all ate in silence and Hope actually had enough of Dr.Saltzman already.

The tribrid stabbed the knife into the table and releasing her hand from it as it stood up digging deep into the wood as it startled everybody.

”Do you have something to say Dr.Saltzman, because the glare’s your giving me sure are saying something.” Hope growled and he looked at her in disbelief.

“I don’t have anything else to say to you, Hope.” He scoffed looking back down to his plate and Josie whispered for her to stop. Hope just ignored the brunette and stood up.

”Dinner was great Mrs.Forbes thank you.” Hope said as she pushed the chair in and began walking away.

”Oh my god dad! Why cant you ease up on her!” Josie yelled at her father and he just rolled his eyes.

”She’s not the one who told me to go kill myself if I may so remind you!” Josie yelled again and Hope stopped in her tracks and looked back at Josie.

Caroline’s mouth feel open as Alaric stood anger fuming in him now. “Up to your room!” He yelled at his daughter, but she just rolled her eyes like he did and walked over to Hope and Lizzie did the same.

Josie just walked out of the room in silence as Caroline stood up with her hands on the table.

”If any of you leave this room you’ll be damn as hell sorry! Sit back down!” Caroline yelled as the two teens and Alaric.

Hope not wanting to push her luck sat back down and Lizzie followed behind. “Sit down Alaric.” Caroline said through gritted teeth and he sat back down.

”Whose going to start first on what my daughter just said.” Caroline said and all three off them looked down.

*****  
  


Josie walked through the forest going down to the lake like she did last time, it was calm and quiet how she liked it. There was no yelling no toxic tension in the air as she breathed in the smell of everything around her.

Josie had pulled a small crystal out of her pocket and sat down on the bench moving it over to the place where the sun was shining.

” _It’s pretty nice out today, is it not?_ ” It was like she was Hope, but it was only from Josie’s mind.

”Yeah, I guess so.” Josie said leaning back on the bench as Hope leaned forwards.

” _Once Hope and Lizzie walk out of the school to come and find you it’ll be a miracle if they’re in one piece.”_ Hope chuckled and Josie frowned.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie asked fully looking at the crystal simulation Hope.

” _Just saying, how do you know that they aren't all telling your mom about everything that’s happened in the past month.”_ The girl shrugged as Josie inhaled sharply at that.

”I don’t know, and I don’t want to talk about it.” Josie responded and Hope scoffed.

_”Okay then let’s talk about how you forgave them so easily. How you forgave Alyssa.”_ She was pushing it and it was making Josie angry.

”Because i’m better than them. I forgave them so easily because it’s hard to hate someone when you hate yourself more, Hope!” Josie yelled and the simulation Hope leaned back.

” _There you go. You don’t hate them because you hate yourself more, you don’t need to forgive them so easily.”_ She said to Josie.

  
“I just wanted someone to think I wad worth it rather than them thinking i’m useless and powerless.” Josie sighed as she got up and crossed her arms and looking at the lake.

_”You don’t need Hope or Lizzie to know that your worth it, Josie.”_ Hope tried again.

”I’ve been alone my whole life! Whenever I had a problem I couldn't go to anyone because everybody hated me. I was told everyday it would get better, but it didn’t! I was lied to and ridiculed because I was different.... because I was born without magic!” Josie yelled as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

” _You hate yourself because your different. Because your a siphoner and not a normal witch? That doesn’t mean anything.”_ Hope defended and Josie just groaned.

”Because I don’t know how to control this! I’m in this alone because nobody has cared enough to stay or care about me! If my mom and dad had to chose someone it would already be Lizzie! I’m nothing to anyone and I never will be!” Josie yelled louder as she started siphoning from the ground.

” _Josie calm down.”_ Hope tried, but the siphoner just got angrier.

“And your not real!” Josie yelled clenching her hands into fist’s and screamed.

Everything around her was torn out of the ground and blasted back away from Josie with a surprisingly powerful force. The girl feel down to her knees and held her face in her hands crying harder and harder and everything around her was still floating and attempting to be ripped out of the ground.

”Josie!” Somebody yelled, but she ignored it.

” _Amirès fluctus mentiä floulłs.”_ Josie whispered and a foul of black smoke started to rise around her.

”Josie stop!” Caroline yelled as she was pushed back from a wave of magic.

” _Falers intucus.”_ Hope said as she put a protection spell on herself and started walking closer towards Josie. Her balance wasn’t the best, but she was able to make it to the ring of black smoke.

The tribrid had decided it she pushed past the smoke and went into the ring instantly hit in the leg with something sharp and it really hurt.

”Mhm, fuck!” Hope yelled, but it was barley audible because of how strong the winds were. She pulled out the sharp object and threw it somewhere and got her balance looking around and seeing Josie.

  
“Josie!” Hope yelled, but it was clear the brunette couldn't hear her.

“Go away, Hope.” Josie hissed and Hope frowned.

”I heard everything! Josie please, your not alone anymore!” Hope tried, but Josie just used the magic to blast her away. She saw Josie falter after she fell back.

”Play it that way then.” Hope said as she got up again and tried walking over 

“Stop!” Josie yelled as she pushed Hope back again with the magic, but the tribrid just groaned and kept walking.

”Go away!” Josie yelled at Hope as the tribrid got closer.

”I’m giving you the chance to kill me Josie! Do it if you really want!” Hope yelled at the brunette and she opened her eyes and used magic to brung a piece of wood over to the tribrid’s chest, but it stopped before it could hit her.

”Do it Josie! Kill me!” Hope yelled again and Josie hesitated as she looked at Hope.

”I-I cant.” She said and the piece of wood fell to the floor. Josie put a hand up to her mouth and fell to her knee’s and the magic blasted back causing Hope to stumble back.

”Josie?” Hope questioned seeing the girl on the floor and she walked over to her.

”Hey.” She said softly and Josie looked at her and the older girl opened her arms and embraced Josie into a hug as the younger girl cried on her shoulder.

”Im sorry.” Josie said in between sharp breath’s.

”Me too.” Hope whispered closing her eyes before she felt her magic doing something.

She opened her eyes and saw the air was dimmed and their we’re red and blue lights floating around and Hope watched in awe as they floated around.

”Josie....” Hope began and the brunette hummed into her shoulder.

”Look-“ Hope said not looking away as Josie lifted her head and saw the lights.

”What is this?” Josie asked.

”Me showing you i’ll be by your side forever. I mean I have vampire blood in my system so that means I cant really die.... so your stuck with me for eternity’s.” Hope smiled and Josie laughed.

”Really? That’s going to suck.” Josie joked and Hope pouted.

”Whats wrong with being with me for that long?” Hope asked and Josie smiled as she wiped something off the tribrid’s face and Hope looked at Josie in confusion.

”There was blood.... and nothing’s wrong with being with you forever.” Josie said and Hope smiled.

”I.... ah.... your parents and Lizzie are waiting for you.” Hope said and Josie sighed.

”What did you tell my mom?” Josie asked with glassy eyes and Hope’s heart throbbed at the sight.

”Me and Lizzie told her everything. I’m sure she’s angry with both of us be me and your dad fixed everything.” Hope said and Josie smiled.

”Just a few more minutes please. It’s really warm here.” Josie said and Hope nodded not able to tell the girl no.

After minutes of staying there and admiring the lights they had to go back somehow and Hope brought them back.

”Josie.” Lizzie said as she embraced her sister into a bear hug and Josie gasped at the lack of air from the hug.

”I cant breath, Lizzie.” Josie said in between gasp’s and Lizzie pulled back with a smile and so did Josie.

”Girls!” Alaric said running over to them.

”Josie are you alright?” Caroline asked and Josie nodded.

”I’m fine too, thanks for asking.” Hope smiled and Josie looked back at her with a smile.

”Or I think I am.” Hope said inspecting her own body.

”Yeah I am.” Hope smiled happily as Lizzie hugged her.

”Whats this for?” Hope whispered.

”This is for being my best friend, and saving my sister.” Lizzie whispered back and Hope smiled hugging the blonde back.

*****  
  


“Can I come in?” Josie asked standing by Hope’s door.

”Yeah.” Hope smiled at her and Josie walked in sitting down beside Hope.

”About earlier-“

”-You don’t have to explain yourself to me Josie,” Hope smiled at her and Josie sighed.

”I’m sorry.”

”Stop apologizing.” Hope told her as she adjusted the string’s on her guitar.

”What were you playing?” Josie asked and Hope tilted her head to the side a bit.

”Uh, a new song i’ve been working on.” Hope responded and Josie hummed.

”Can I hear it?” Josie asked and Hope looked at her.

”Yeah, when I figure out what to make the last verse.” Hope chuckled and Josie laid down.

”Sounds exhausting.” Josie said and Hope just nodded and laid down next to Josie.

”It it.” Hope said simply as they sat laid down for a while until Josie sat up and looked at her phone.

”I have to go back to my room before curfew, see you tomorrow?” Josie said and Hope sat up too.

”Oh yeah, see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Hope smiled at her and Josie stood up.

”Goodnight, and thank you.” Josie said as she started walking out of the room.

Hope sighed to herself instantly missing the siphoner’s presence. The tribrid just picked up her notebook and opened it to the page filled with lyric’s for her song and she picked up her guitar and started playing.

The last though on her mind was indeed Josie Saltzman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @Legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :)
> 
> Also I would request you listen to If we have each other by Alec Benjamin because that’s the song that Hope plays.
> 
> This chapter is really long. Also two chapter’s in a day!

“So.... what are the witches going to do for the talent show tonight?” Rafael asked looking at Lizzie.

”Same thing we usually do with the canes and all that.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes. It was always the same thing every year.

”Are you going to be in the talent show, Jo?” Hope asked and everybody looked at the brunette and her face flushed.

”No, i’ve never done them before so what makes me want to do them now?” Josie said and Lizzie gasped as she got an idea.

”You should do the talent show with us Josie! Maybe this year we might win!” Lizzie said and Josie looked down.

”I don’t know....”

”Please, Josie.” Lizzie begged and the girl sighed and nodded causing Lizzie to squeal and hug her sister.

”Oh my god this talent show is going to be epic.” Lizzie smiled.

”Dr.Saltzman also said that there was going to be a surprise at the end too.” Mg commented which caused Hope to smile.

”Yeah, you haven’t heard?” Hope said playing along with Mg as she looked at the twins.

”No.” Lizzie said slowly as the whole table looked at Mg and Hope.

”It’s a surprise after all three groups preform Dr.Saltzman though it was a good idea to have one last performance.” Mg told them all.

”Really, who is it?” Rafael asked and Mg shrugged. That was a lie, he knew exactly who it was.

”The werewolves said it’s up to me on what I do because i’m the alpha, and yet I have no idea what to do.” Rafael sighed.

”Hm, the vampire’s decided they wanted to breakdance the witches are doing a dance.... how about you do something musical related.” Mg suggested and Rafael looked up at him.

”Doesn’t sound bad.” Rafael hummed.

”Oh I know! The werewolves are really good with instruments, have them play a song.” Josie requested for him and he smiled at her.

”That doesn’t sound bad, we might just do that. Thanks Josie.” He smiled at her and Hope rolled her eyes. She knew Rafael had a crush on the brunette and the werewolf was really playing with fire.

”Are you doing something, Hope?” Josie asked and Hope shook her head.

”I’m not big on crowds.” Hope lied and Josie frowned, but nodded.

”Hey remember you said you would teach me more about dancing, want to go and teach me now?” Mg asked and Hope nodded.

“See you guys later.” Mg said and Hope waved them goodbye.

”Your bad at lying you know.” Hope whispered to him as they walked out of the cafeteria.

“Your equally as bad so I don’t want to hear it.” Mg responded and Hope smiled, but laughed.

”Oh, Jo! That’s reminds me I need to teach you all the moves and everything for the show.” Lizzie said exactly as she pulled Josie with her to leave and the brunette whined because she wasn’t finished with her food.

“That’s my cue then.” Rafael said to himself as he walked over to the werewolves.

”We both sing so if you don’t know the lyrics that’s bad, Mg.” Hope told him as she held her guitar in one hand.

”I do know the lyrics thank you very much. I took piano lesson’s for seven years. Also i’ve been reciting the lyrics since you showed me.” Mg defended and Hope hummed.

”Here I finished it last night so want to practice?” Hope asked as she showed him the notebook and he smiled nodding.

Hope started stringing the guitar until there was a knock on the door and she stopped herself.

”Hide.” She told him and he vamp sped into the bathroom.

”Sorry to bug you I just wanted to get away from Lizzie for a while.” Josie said as Hope opened the door and Hope grinned.

”So you came yo bug me instead?” Hope joked and Josie’s eyes widened.

”I’m sorry, we’re you doing something, I didn’t mean to-“

”-I was joking, Josie.” Hope reassured the girl before she could start rambling and she sighed.

”Also you need to stop apologizing” Hope told her.

”Right, sorry.” Josie said and Hope cleared her throat.

”What did I just say.” Hope said and Josie laughed a bit.

”Not to apologize, my fault.” Josie said and Hope remembered Mg was hiding in the bathroom.

”I promise if I could I would defiantly let you in, but I was kind of doing something important.” Hope began.

”Oh yeah sor- I mean i’ll leave you to it then.” Josie smiled at her catching herself before she could say sorry again.

“Bye.” Hope smiled at the girl.

”Bye.” Josie said back as she walked away and Hope shut the door and breathed out.

”Okay, what was that about? Josie wasn’t just ignoring Lizzie she came here to see you.” Mg said with a smile and Hope looked at him confused.

”Whats that supposed to mean?” Hope asked and Mg grinned sitting back down a placing the piano on his lap.

”You’ll figure it out.” He told her and she stood there confused until he gestured for her to sit down and she did grabbing the guitar.

*****  
  


”Oh my god! Where are the canes!” Lizzie yelled loudly and all the witches looked at her.

”Alyssa was supposed to go and get them.” A girl said and Lizzie groaned as Josie dat down on the couch as put her hand under her chin.

”I told you not to trust her.” Josie mumbled and Lizzie whipped around and looked at her sister.

  
“Hush you. Somebody go get the canes!” Lizzie yelled again and the gurls startled scrambling around to go and find the canes.

”Why is this so pressuring.” Lizzie sighed sitting down next her her sister.

”I don’t know, I’ve never done one of these.” Josie hummed and Lizzie sat up and looked at her sister and smirked.

”What?” Josie asked.

”Your going to be out big show stopper. I’ve heard you singing in the shower before Josie and your voice is beautiful.” Lizzie smiled at her sister and Josie got up.

”Uh no, Lizzie it’s one thing that i’m actually going to be in this, but to sing? I cant do that.” Josie told her sister.

”Please Josie. You can sing a song that you already know.” Lizzie begged her sister with puppy eyes.

”....fine....” Josie sighed giving into her sister and Lizzie smiled widely embracing her sister into a hug.

  
“Thank you. Everybody come here we’re having a change of plan’s!” Lizzie smiled widely and Josie sighed. Why did she agree to that?

”Hey, Jo.” Hope smiled as she came over to the brunette and Josie smiled at the tribrid. Somebody had done a wolf whistle when Hope walked over making Josie blush and Hope to chuckle.

”I just wanted to wish you luck, since you and the witches are up first.” Hope smiled and remembered she had something for the brunette.   
  


“Here, I wanted you to have this.” Hope said holding out a necklace and Josie looked at it with admiration.

”No, Hope I cant take that.” Josie said.

”Just call it a gift for good luck, plus I want you to have it.” Hope shrugged with a smile.

”Are you sure?” Josie asked and Hope hummed.

”Thank you.” Josie smiled at the girl and Hope nodded.

”Would you like me to put it on you?” Hope questioned and the siphoner nodded her head.

Josie turned around and pushed hair hair to the side as she felt Hope wrap the necklace around her neck and put it on her.

”Your welcome, good luck.” Hope smiled at Josie as she played with the talisman, Josie gave Hope a hug before the tribrid had walked back out and Josie turned around with a smile on her face.

”Somebody has an admirer.” One of the girls said as they all looked at Josie including Lizzie.

”What? She’s-“

”-That’s the Mikaelson necklace, Josette. Hope Mikaelson is head over heels for you.” Lizzie commented and Josie blushed a deep red.

”Let’s just get this over with.” Josie said and all the girls laughed as they started getting ready again.

”Where’d you go?” Alaric asked Hope and she just smiled.

”To give a friend something.” Hope responded to him and he raised his eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else.

” **Welcome to the Salvator yearly Talent show! You may now take your seats ladies and gentlemen because we first have up our favorite** **witches!** ” The speaker said with pure enthusiasm as the witches walked up onto the stage and Hope’s eyes instantly caught Josie’s.

Josie breathes out as she walked up to the microphone and the girls stood behind her with the canes.

_Standing in the shadows_   
_I thought that I earned it_   
_Feeling invisible_   
_Believing I deserved it_

_I can't remember what I was waiting for,_   
_So no more_   
  
_I’m climbing over walls that I’ve made_   
_I’m finding my place on the stage_   
_I’m gonna be leaving all those doubts behind_   
_I’m step, I’m stepping into the light_   
  
_I’m gonna be spreading my wings_   
_Following a path they can’t see_   
_Chasing an adventure, that’s all mine_   
_I’m step, I’m stepping into the light_   
  
_I’m shedding the skin that I’m in_   
_Never hiding who I am ever again_   
_That girl you knew, she’s, ready to ignite_   
_I’m step, I’m stepping into the light._

The crowd roared in cheers as everybody clapped and Josie laughed with a smile on her face and she looked back at her sister who was smiling at her and clapping too. Everybody was whistling as Josie smiled.

” **That there ladies and gentlemen was Josie Saltzman and the witches! Go on and give them another** **applause**.” The announcer yelled and everybody kept on clapping as they all smiled. **  
**

The witches headed off the stage after the long clapper and Josie’s smile was plastered on her face for the rest of the time as she sat down in the seats as Lizzie and her smiled going on about what happened until the vampire’s walked onto the stage.

” **Now here we have the vampire’s!** ” The announcer said as the crowd died down on the talking.

The vampire’s did an amazing job as they finished the break dancing and the crowd erupted into claps which caused all of them to bow down and head off the stage and the werewolves to go up.

The announcer made the announcement for everybody to be quiet as the werewolves grabbed everything. They we’re doing something like a blackbox theater musical as they all began to play. The music was better than anybody expected catching everybody by surprise and when they finished everybody began clapping again in admiration for them.

All the werewolves smiled at Rafael because he came up with the idea and it was the first time they got a applause that loud from the crowd in the talent show.

” **Alright everybody before we announce our winner’s we have a special surprise song for you all.** ” The announcer said as both Mg and Hope disappeared into the back.

” **Give an applause for Hope Mikaelson and Milton Greasely!** ” The announcer said and everybody looked surprised as they saw the two walk onto the stage.

Mg was sitting down with the electric piano in front of him and Hope sat down with the guitar in her hand.

”Ready?” Hope whispered to Mg and he nodded with a wide smile as the crowd died down.

Hope began to strum the guitar slowly and then speeded up a bit.

_She was 19 with a baby on the way_  
 _On the East-side of the city, she was working every day  
_ _Cleaning dishes in the evening, she could barely stay awake_

  
_She was clinging to the feeling that her luck was gonna change_  
 _And, 'cross town she would take the bus at night_ _To a one bedroom apartment, and when she'd turn on the light_  
 _She would sit down at the table, tell herself that it's alright_ (Hope kept playing with the rhythm of Mg.) 

  
_She was waiting on the day she hoped her baby would arrive_

  
_She'd never be alone_

_Have someone to hold_

_And when nights were cold_

_She'd say_

_The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_  
 _If we got each other, and that's all we have_  
 _I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand_ (They both sang this time.)

  
_You should know I'll be there for you_   
_When the world's not perfect_   
_When the world's not kind_   
_If we have each other then we'll both be fine_

  
_I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand_   
_You should know I'll be there for you_

(Mg started singing as Hope continued playing the guitar.)

_They were 90 and were living out their days_   
_On the West-side of the city next to where they got engaged_   
_They had pictures on the walls of all the memories that they'd made_

  
_And though life was never easy, they were thankful that they stayed_   
_With each other, and though some times were hard_

  
_Even when she made him angry he would never break her heart_   
_No, they didn't have the money to afford a fancy car_

_But they never had to travel 'cause they'd never be apart_

_Even at the end_ (Hope joined in on the singing.)

_Their love was stronger than_   
_The day that they first met_   
_They'd say_

_The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_   
_If we got each other, and that's all we have_   
_I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand_

_You should know I'll be there for you_

_When the world's not perfect_   
_When the world's not kind_   
_If we have each other then we'll both be fine_

_I will be your lover, and I'll hold your_

_hand_

_You should know I'll be there for you_

_You should know I'll be there for you_

(They continued singing together.)

_I'm 18, and my folks are getting old_   
_I know they don't have forever and I'm scared to be alone_

  
_So I'm thankful for my sister, even though sometimes we fight_

  
_When high school wasn't easy, she's the reason I survived_

  
_I know she'd never leave me and I hate to see her cry_

  
_So I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side_

  
_I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side_

  
_I wrote this verse to tell her that_

_The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_   
_If we got each other, and that's all we have_   
_I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand_

  
_You should know I'll be there for you_   
_When the world's not perfect_   
_When the world's not kind_   
_If we have each other then we'll both be fine_

  
_I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand_

  
_You should know I'll be there for you_

_You should know I'll be there for you_

They both stopped playing as the crowd stood starstruck when Josie and Lizzie began clapping and everybody else began clapping as they all stood up whistling at them.

Mg got up and so did Hope as they both hugged each other at the success of the song.

”Whoo!” People cheered as the both of them bowed down and they smiled laughing as they heard more and more people cheer.

  
“Go Hope and Mg!” Somebody yelled from the crowd and both the teens laughed.

” **That was a huge surprise wasn’t it! Now they’re going to call out the winner’s of tonight’s talent show!** ” The announcer said as Alaric handed Hope the envelope and Mg opened it and showed Hope what it said and she smiled at it.

”Josie Saltzman and the witches!” They both announced at the same time and everybody cheered at that and Lizzie pushed her sister to go and get the trophy.

”Good job, Josie.” Mg said hugging the brunette and Josie hugged him back.

”Congrats, Jo.” Hope smiled handing Josie the trophy and Josie hugged the tribrid.

”Give another applause for the witches!” Mg yelled out loud and everybody stood up clapping loudly as they wooed for them.

*****

“Christ you two were amazing!” Lizzie said as she hugged the both if them.

”Thank you, you guys were too.” Hope smiled at them.

”Congratulations on winning too.” Hope said to them and both the twins thanked her.

”I cant believe you two just sang that. It was amazing.” Josie said in admiration and Hope smirked and was about to say something when Rafael walked over.

”Hey, good job. Especially you, Jo. You were amazing as always.” Rafael said to the brunette making the girl blush a bit.

“Thank you.” Josie said to him.

”Hey, Raf. I’m pretty sure that you and werewolves got second place while the vamps got third.” Mg commented and Rafael perked up.

”Really?” He asked excitedly.

”Yeah, defiantly.” Hope told him and Mg stretched himself out yawning.

”I’m going to head out now, it’s almost curfew anyway’s.” Mg said and everybody agreed as they all parted their own ways going back to their rooms.

“Hope!” Josie said as she caught up to the tribrid and Hope smiled before turning around.

”Hey, whats up?” Hope asked as Josie stopped in front of her and Josie smiled at her.

”Thank you again, for the necklace.” Josie said and Hope tilted her head and hummed.

”No problem, it’s something special for a special person.” Hope said to the girl and Josie looked down and then looked back up to Hope.

”Oh uh, I should go now.” Josie said turning around, but Hope stopped her.

”You could crash at my place if you sant. It’s a far walk back to your room and I wouldn't want you to get caught.” Hope said and Josie fully turned around again.

”Yeah, I would like that.” Josie smiled as Hope pulled her through the halls and down to her room.

“Here wear this, I don’t want you to sleep in a dress.” Hope said handing the girl some shorts and a t-shirt.

”Thank you.” Josie said as she headed to the bathroom to get changed as Hope changed quickly in the room.

”You seem tired.” Josie said as she watched Hope yawn.

”Yeah, singing does take a lot of energy out of you.” She smiled as she put some blankets on the floor.

”What are you doing?” Josie asked and Hope looked up at her.

”Hm, oh I though I would sleep on the floor and you could take the bed.” Hope said and Josie laughed a bit confusing the tribrid.

”I’m not going to kick you out of your own bed, Hope. It’s big enough for the both of us.” Josie commented and Hope hesitated before she slipped under the cover’s with Josie.

”Goodnight, Jo.” Hope said as she flicked the light off.

”Goodnight.” Josie said smiling to herself as she rolled onto her side and fell into an instant sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know what love is because of you, I told you I was going to be by your side for eternity whether it’s as a lover, a friend, or your family. You cant really push me away anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @Legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :p
> 
> Don’t be mad at me plz.
> 
> Also I know i’ve been updating a lot, but you guys know you like it. I think i’m getting carried away with this story though. Do you guys think I should chill out on the updates?

Josie was the first one to wake up, the girl tried getting up, but was struggling because of the strong grip around her waist. Josie smiled to herself as she felt Hope behind her and the tirbrid has a arm over Josie’s stomach.

”Hope.” Josie said softly as she turned around to face her. “Hope.” She tried again shaking the girl a little.

”Go back to sleep, it’s too early.” Hope mumbled and Josie giggled.

”It’s actually almost nine so we have to get up.” Josie said and Hope just groaned and removed her arm from Josie’s waist and the siphoner instantly missed the contact.

”Mhm, you can use me shower if you want.” Hope said with her eye’s still closed.

”Thank you.” Josie hummed as she headed into the bathroom.  
  
  


Hope took a few minuets to get up after Josie had went into the shower. The tribrid mumbling something to herself as she got her clothes and changed, slipping on her shoe’s as she yawned again and heard the shower turn off.

Hope had gotten something for Josie to wear from her own clothes, she went back onto the bed and scrolled through her phone on instagram smiling ad she saw picture’s of last night’s talent show.

”Uhm, Hope?” Josie asked as the door opened.

”Yeah?” Hope asked turning her head to see Josie Saltzman dressed in only a towel and all the tribrid could imagine was ripping that towel off and-

“I need clothes please.” Josie said softly and Hope snapped out of her thought’s and quickly got up getting the clothes she put down on the bed and handed them to the girl.

”Thank you.” She said as she closed the door and Hope smiled as she hopped back on the bed and continued scrolling through her phone.

”I have class in a few minuets. Mind walking me there?” Josie asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

”Of course.” Hope grinned as she opened the door for Josie and they both walked out.

”Are you going to the party the werewolves are hosting tonight?” Josie asked looping her arm through Hope’s as they walked down the halls.

”Uh, maybe. Depends on how i’m feeling.” Hope said and Josie frowned.

”Don’t make that look cause then i’m going to feel bad and end up going.” Hope said without looking at Josie and she sighed.

”It’ll be fun, I promise. And if it’s not we can go back to your room.” Josie promised and Hope groaned.

”Fine, i’m keeping you to that though.” Hope mumbled and Josie smiled at her success.

”This is my stop. I’ll see you at lunch.” Josie said giving Hope a kiss on the cheek as she walked into the classroom.

**Dr.Saltzman: Where are you?! Training started an hour ago, Hope.**

Hope read over the message as she sprinted back to her room and got her bag and headed outside to the docks. She knew she forgot something!

”Hi, sorry for being late.” Hope said and she put the bag on the floor and tied her air up.

”Really? It’s half past an hour.” Alaric told her and she shrugged.

”I lost time.” She mumbled as they began training.

”You should really get a vampire to do my training. Your getting old.” Hope mocked and he gasped backing up.

”How dare you, my respiratory system is perfect!” He defended and Hope laughed.

”So, your turn at the talent show was really good. And also good job, I didn’t get the chance to tell you that last night.” He told her in between punches that she dodged.

”Thank you.” Hope grinned as he stumbled back after she hit him in the stomach.

”Yeah, your welcome.” He breathed out as he held his hand up so she knew to give him a second.

”I think we’re good today, Hope.” Alaric said as he sat down and took a drink of water.

”Too tired old man?” Hope fake pouted.

”Keep acting like that and i’ll have you clean the classroom’s with your toothbrush.” He told her and she shivered at the thought of that.

”That’s disgusting. Didn’t you make Kaleb do that after he was caught drinking human blood?” Hope questioned and Alaric nodded.

”He hated it. It was a good punishment too.” Alaric said smiling at the memory proudly.

”Ew.” Hope said as she picked up her bad and threw it over her shoulder.

”Hm, guess i’ll be seeing you later then?!” Alaric yelled out as Hope began walking.

”Yeah, i’m going to go and release for a while if you don’t mind.” She said and she heard a yes come from him as she jogged over to her spot.

The tribrid stripped of her clothes and shifted into her wolf. Running was the best part about all of it. Just running free taking her mind off of everything all her worries just floated away as she ran.

She loved the feeling of the wind against her fur as she ran faster and faster soon getting tired. She was glad she didn’t have any classes on Friday’s. It was time she was able to have to herself.

Suddenly she felt the sudden need to follow a scent her wolf picked up that was close to.... vanilla and peppermint? She followed her wolf as it ran towards the scent whimpering when it saw Josie sitting down with Hope’s clothes folded on her lap.

The wolf walked closer to Josie and the brunette’s head snapped over to where a twig snapped and she sighed in relief as she saw the white wolf she knew was Hope.

Hope had forgotten about the naked part when she would shift back so when she shifted Josie instantly closed her eyes as Hope tilted her head smiling at the girl’s reaction.

Josie knew Hope would want her clothes so she held them out in her hands as Hope took them changing back into her clothes.

”You can look now.” Hope said as she slipped on her pants and Josie opened her eyes as Hope buttoned the last piece of her clothing.

”I went to you room, but you weren’t there and then I came out here and saw your clothes and realized you probably went on a run so I thought I would wait for you.” Josie said.

”That’s fine, a little company wouldn't be bad. What time is it?” Hope asked and Josie pulled out her phone and showed it to Hope.

”Party starts in a while, you were out running for a long time.” Josie commented and Hope’s eyes widened when she saw the time. It was already three?

”Jesus I really do lose track of time when i’m running.” Hope sighed as she shimmied out of her jacket and handed it to Josie.

”I’m not cold.” Josie said softly, but Hope could tell she was lying because she was holding herself.

”Yes you are. I told you I have my own body heat.” Hope told her and Josie just took the jacket instead of arguing any more.

”How was your classes?” Hope asked as they started walking through the woods.

”Fine, Lizzie slapped Alyssa Chang though because she said something to her.” Josie said and Hope laughed.

”Really, god I would pay to see that.” Hope laughed and Josie hit her shoulder.

”It’s not funny, Hope! Lizzie got kicked out and Alyssa’s on punishment for starting something again in that class.” Josie said, but Hope couldn't help but chuckle at that.

”Ha, I wish I was there.” Hope said with a smile as they walked back to the school.

”Hm, you wouldn't really.” Josie said.

”I’ve got to go and help Lizzie get ready for the party, see you there.” Josie said as she parted her way into the school.

*****  
  


”Remind me how you got Hope to go to this party again? She’d throw a fit every time I tried dragging her to a party.” Lizzie asked.

”I didn’t do anything, she just agreed.” Josie told her sister as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

”Oh my god, now it’s your turn.” Lizzie said as she got up and pulled Josie down onto the seat.

”If Hope’s going to be going to this party then you need to look hot, like burning hot so that way Hope is practically drooling.” Lizzie smiled evilly as she started to do Josie’s hair.

  
“Why do you think me and Hope should be together.” Josie asked. In her own mind space she wished she could be with Hope, but she didn’t think she would want her back.

”Because you two are perfect for each other, plus you’d be the cutest couple in the school.” Lizzie said.

”-And also because all the girls think the same way.” Lizzie mumbled and Josie swung around on the chair to face her sister.

“What?!” She basically shrieked at what her sister said.

”Calm down, they think the same thing. And they wont tell Hope about your huge crush on her.” Lizzie said turning her sister around again as she started doing her hair again.

“Oh god, Lizzie I like Hope in a non platonic way.” Josie said and Lizzie hummed with a huge smile on her face.

”About time you figured that out.” Lizzie told her sister as she finished her hair.

”There done. I also have the perfect dress to go with your hair.” Lizzie said to her sister pulling out the pretty pink dress from the closet.

”Lizzie they’re going to think i’m too much-“

”-Doesn’t matter what they think, it matter’s what Hope think’s.” Lizzir said as she threw the dress on the best softly.

”Now get changed, party starts in a few minuets.” Lizzie said gesturing to the dress and Josie dragged herself up and picked up the dress going into the bathroom.

She forgot she was still wearing Hope’s clothes, they smelled so much like they tribrid and Josie loved it as she changed into the dress and got out of the bathroom.

”How do I look?” Josie asked twirling around for her sister and Lizzie grinned.

”Gorgeous my dear sister, now let’s go.” Lizzie said and Josie grabbed her purse following her sister out the door after she slipped her heels on.

”That music is really loud.” Josie said and Lizzie nodded. They began walking into the old mill as they saw everybody enjoying themselves with joy.

”I’m going to wait for Hope, you go ahead.” Josie told her sister as she went to got and sit down on the couch.

”Party of one?” Rafael smiled as he hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to Josie.

”Yeah, i’m waiting for someone.” Josie said and this hurt Rafael a little.

”Hm, maybe I can accompany you until they get here, care to dance.” Rafael smirked as he held out his hand and Josie laughed taking int in her’s as he dragged her out to start dancing with him.

They continued dancing as Hope stood by the doorway watching as Josie moved so freely. The one thing that she hated was how she was dancing with Rafael, didn’t she know he liked her?

”Stop being a stalker and go talk to her, Hope.” Lizzie said as she walked over to her best friend.

”She seem’s to enjoy herself without me.” Hope commented and Lizzie scoffed.

”She’s waiting for you.” Lizzie told her.

”And how do you know that?” Hope asked as Lizzie took another sip of her drink.

”Oh my god because she has a crush on you, Hope how are you this clueless!?” Lizzie yelled out as everybody stopped and Hope’s eyes widened at that.

”Oh shit.” Lizzie mumbled as she just said something.

”I didn’t mean to say that.” Lizzie defended as Josie walked out before Rafael could stop her.

”Damn it, Lizzie.” Hope said as she started going after Josie.

”Leave her be, Hope.” Rafael said pulling Hope back by her arm and the tribrid’s eyes glowed golden. She knows damn well he did not just touch her.

”Get your hands off me Rafael your not her keeper.” Hope growled pulling her arm out of his grasp.

”Neither are you, Mikaelson.” He grolwed back.

”Hope! Don’t you fucking dare!” Lizzie yelled at the girl, bur Hope ignored it. Rafael had just started a fight.

Rafael pushed Hope back as she didn’t even move as she looked up at him and her eyes dimmed.

”I’m not going to fight you, and i’m not going to because it’s for Josie.” Hope said coming to her sense’s as she walked out to go and follow the girl.

Everybody stood surprised that Hope didn’t want to fight him, Lizzie smiled proudly and then she instantly frowned at what Rafael said.

*****  
  


“It’s nice out, is it not?” Hope said and Josie whipped herself around as she clutched her hand to her chest.

”Please give me a warning next time, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Josie breathed out and Hope chuckled as she sat down next to the brunette.

”Do you want to talk about it?”

”No.” Josie simply said and Hope nodded looking at the lake, but eventually Josie sighed.

”What Lizzie said-“ Josie began.

”-I-ah get if you don’t actually feel that way.” Hope stated.

”-No! I mean I-I don’t know what to say.” Josie sighed and Hope smiled.

”Okay then, let’s start over.” Hope said and Josie looked at her confused.

”My name is Hope Mikaelson and there is this one girl that caught my eye the second I met her.” Hope said and Josie raised her eyebrow catching on.

”My name is Josie Saltzman and i’m pretty sure i’m crushing hard on my friend.” Josie said and Hope laughed.

”It wasn’t that hard was it?” Hope said as she felt Josie’s hand in her’s.  
  


”No it wasn’t.” Josie smiled as silence fell around them and Hope got a sudden rush of bravery.

”Can I kiss you?” Hope asked catching Josie by surprise, but she quickly nodded.

”Yes, I would feel bad if you didn’t after that.” Josie laughed as Josie inched her face closer towards Hope’s and the tribrid did the rest igniting the kiss.

Hope had melted into the kiss, it sent shiver’s throughout her whole body because Josie’s lips were so soft and warm and she never wanted to let go.

Josie felt the fireworks ignite into her body as she kissed Hope, she had waited for this moment since their moment at the dock. She loved the warm tingly feeling she felt as she kissed Hope.

The older girl had at some point pulled Josie into her lap causing the siphoner to let out a little squeak into the kiss and Hope just swallowed it as she leaned her head up kissing Josie again and again until they had to part for air at some point.

Josie leaned her forehead onto Hope’s as she attempted to catch her breath. Hope had caught her breath breathing again at a normal pace as she waited for Josie.

“I know what love is because of you, I told you I was going to be by your side for eternity whether it’s as a lover, a friend, or your family. You cant really push me away anymore.” Hope told her and Josie hummed before leaning in to kiss her again.

”I could kiss you forever.” Josie sighed pulling back again as her arms hooked around Hope’s neck and the tribrid grinned.

”We have the night to ourselves, so why don’t you kiss me some more like that.” Hope commented and Josie smiled leaning in to kiss her again kiss after kiss.

”Oh my god you two are so cute.” Lizzie said from the back of the doc and both girl’s broke the kiss.

”Lizzie!” Josie groaned as her face heated up and Hope started kissing her cheek.

”Don’t fight it, Jo you know i’m right.” Lizzie told her as the brunette got off of Hope’s lap and Hope whined at the loss of contact.

”Baby wolf is all grown up.” Lizzie said as Hope got up and grinned.

”At least I was able to tell her.” Hope said as she dusted herself off.

”Look down.” Lizzie laughed as Hope looked down and saw she had a boner and she covered it as both Lizzie and Josie laughed.

”Haha so funny.” Hope mumbled sarcastically.

”I’m happy I make you feel that way though.” Josie grinned bitting Hope’s ear.

”Ew, get a room.” Lizzie fake gaged and Hope rolled her eyes.

”Your just made cause you cant keep a man.” Hope said and Lizzie gasped causing Josie to laugh more.

”Fuck you.” Lizzie said walking back to the party.

”Guess we should join her huh?” Hope said turning to Josie and the brunette nodded giving Hope a small smile as she started walking, but she was stopped when Hope twirled her around to face her.

”One more thing.” Hope said as she kissed Josie and the girl wrapped her hands around Hope’s neck and Hope held her waist.

”Will you be my girlfriend?” Hope asked as she broke the kiss tilting her head to the side waiting for an answer.

”In every reality it’s going to be yes.” Josie smiled widely at the girl and Hope smiled picking hoisting Josie up by her thigh’s and the girl gasped at the suck cold hands Hope had.

Hope crashed her lips back again the siphoner’s lips as she felt a low moan come from Josie as she wrapped her legs around Hope’s waist.

”Am I your first kiss?” Hope asked Josie as she let the girl fall slowly back down to the ground.

”Yes.” Josie said and Hope smiled at her. She was going to be Josie’s first everything.

”Good,” Hope hummed as she pulled Josie to follow her back to the old mill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh....
> 
> This chapter isn't smut, but there’s a lot.... I mean a lot of dirty talk and sexting. And masturbation so this is the warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @Legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :p
> 
> Here I am again another update.
> 
> I feel like I need to bleach out my mind after writing this idk why.
> 
> Also sorry if it’s short, i’m taking a break from writing for today or maybe cause my finger’s hurt.

It was early in the morning close to somewhere between six and seven, it was also Saturday so that was good, no training and no classes to interrupt them. 

“I can fuck you until you cant walk anymore.” Hope growled as she pinned Josie’s hands above her head.

The two were currently both half-naked. They both still had on the bra’s, and both had on their underwear's.

”I would really like that.” Josie moaned as Hope grinded down on her, her hard erection grinding against her soaked center.

”Mhm.... the amount of time’s I came on my finger’s thinking about you.” Josie moaned arching her back playfully as Hope tilted her head to the side.

”Really tell me how many times.” Hope said bargaining Josie for an answer as she dipped her head down to kiss the siphoner’s neck.

”So.... many Hope. I don’t even remember.” Josie panted gripping Hope’s hair in her hand and arching her neck to give the tribrid more access.

”Your soaked, Saltzman.” Hope said and Josie whined as Hope pulled back missing the contact of her lips against her’s.

“That’s all for you.” Josie moaned loudly when Hope’s finger ran down her slit through her pantie’s.

”Keep doing t-that.” Josie moaned and Hope kept running her finger over her slit and stopped.

”Hope!” Josie whimpered, she had been doing this a lot, getting Josie all riled up and wet and then she would pull back. Josie had enough when she gripped Hope’s boxer covered dick into her hand and Hope moaned at the and Josie found the confidence to flip them over so she was straddling Hope’s waist.

The brunette moaned when she started rubbing down on Hope gaining the friction and Hope moaned louder at it.

”Ah, fuck.... you really want me to fuck y-you don’t you?” Hope asked through pants and Josie moaned out as close to a yes as she could.

”Fuck me so hard I cant walk for a week, Hope.” Josie moaned arching her back beautifully and Hope sat up and held Josie’s waist and pushed the girl down harder on her.

”Your so wet. Whose this all for?” Hope questioned as she slipped her hand down and into Josie’s pantie’s and the brunette moaned as she felt Hope’s heated finger run against her folds.

”A-all f-for you.” Josie moaned out before the door opened to reveal Alaric.

”Hope- Oh! God!” He yelled as he instantly closed the door after seeing that and the two froze.

”Please tell me that wasn’t my dad.” Josie said as she looked at Hope with pleading eyes.

”I-It was.” Hope stuttered.

”Hope we need to talk!” Alaric said as he knocked on the door.

”H-Hold on i’ll be out in a second!” Hope yelled at him as Josie got off her lap and Hope put on her shirt and sweat pants.

”Oh god.” Hope murmured to herself closing the door behind her as she walked out.

”Yes?” Hope said in a small voice. Why was she scared of Dr.Saltzman so much.

“Uh, I was going to ask if you.... uh wanted to train, but.... uhm, I don’t-“ he stuttered the image of what he saw still running clear in his head.

”Uh, no thank you. I’m kind of occupied.” Hope told him as Josie walked out of the room with a tight smile.

”Hi dad.” Josie said and he looked at his daughter like she just killed someone.

”No, you- back to your own room. And you stay away.” Alaric hissed at Hope as he told Josie that.

”Next time knock on the door Dr.Saltzman!” Hope defended as he dragged Josie to follow him.

“Trust me Hope I will.” He told her as he pulled Josie with him.

Josie was dragged all the way down to her father’s office when she sat down on the couch with a huff.

”You guys are using protection right?” He asked awkwardly and Josie groaned.

”Yes dad! We were going to use protection!” Josie told him.

”You do know what would happen if you don’t right?” He asked and Josie’s face flushed as she held her head in her hands. She was not having this conversation with him.

“Yes, father I know what would happen.” Josie said as he pulled up a chair in front of her.

”Just in case you don’t-“ He began and Josie groaned again as she fell back against the couch knowing exactly what he was going to say.

*****  
  


”I heard my dad walked into you and Josie about to have sex.” Lizzie grinned as she walked into Hope’s room.

”Lizzie, I am not talking about my sex life with you.” Hope told her.

”No, I don’t want to hear about you having sex with my sister that’s just.... ew.... I was going to say that my dad is probably telling her about how baby’s are made and for you two to use protection.” Lizzie snickered at the thought of that.   
  


“Poor Josie.” Hope said as she imagined how embarrassed her girlfriend must be.

”It’s actually funny if you think about it.” Lizzie laughed.

“Just imagine her face right now while my dad I talking to her about using protection.” Lizzie grinned and Hope almost chocked.

“I do hope he knows I cant procreate.” Hope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes flopping down onto the bed.

”Same thing goes for the vampire’s, but he’s still going to make you use protection.” Lizzie hummed as her eyes widened and she hopped off the bed.

”I did change the sheets, yes.” Hope said and Lizzie sighed.

”Oh my god! Alyssa Chang is such a bitch!” Lizzie yelled looking at her phone and Hope turned around looking confused.

”Uh, why? What happened?” Hope questioned and Lizzie showed Hope her phone.

”Oh that bitch.” Hope whispered taking the phone from Lizzie and reading over it.

”I’m going to go and save Josie from the sex talk and show this to my dad.” Lizzie said grabbing her phone back and walking out of the room.

Hope sighed flopping back onto her bed, and nice nap wouldn't sound bad.

**Josie: Babe, are you busy?**

Hope’s phone buzzed and she perked up when she saw the number was Josie.

**Hope: No, whats up?**

**Josie: I miss you, can we go down to the lake?**

**Hope: Anything you want, baby**

Hope smiled widely as she got out of bed and grabbed her keys and phone heading straight out the door and going to the lake.

”Want to go for a swim?” Josie asked from the side of Hope slightly startling the tribrid cause Hope didn’t hear her coming.

”Yes.” Hope said nodding her head faster than she thought and Josie smirked beginning to take off her shirt and shorts.

Hope snapped out of it and started taking of her shirt and sweat pants. Josie was now fully naked in front of her as she finished taking off the rest of her clothes.

”It seems pretty cold-“ Hope hummed before pushing Josie into the water.

”Hope!” Josie whined because of the coldness and Hope jumped in after her.

”Hope?” Josie questioned swimming around to try and find the older girl.

”Hi.” Hope whispered into her ear from behind her.

”Oh my god, I told you to stop doing that.” Josie said and Hope hummed with a smile as she stood behind Josie and wrapped a hand around her waist.

”Hm.” Josie moaned slightly when Hope started kissing down her neck.

”You’ve had me hard since this morning, baby.” Hope whispered on her neck sending goosebumps down Josie’s back as she gripped Hope’s hair from behind her.

”Tell me what you want baby.” Hope said kissing further down to her collarbone.

”Make me a sandwich.” Josie whimpered and Hope pulled back.

”Really?” Hope said and Josie giggled.

”Yes.” Josie told her kissing her on the lips.

”Fine.” Hope said pulling away from the kiss and getting out.

”Hope! Where are you going?” Josie whined at the loss of contact from her lover.

”To make you a sandwich.” Hope replied getting dressed again.

”No! Come back!” Josie tried, but Hope was still getting dressed.

”Hope please.” Josie tried begging, but Hope just smiled at her.

”Do you want a sandwich or not?” Hope asked and Josie sighed.

”Yes.” Josie replied as Hope got up and moved Josie’s clothes over to her as she told her she would be back and ran out of sight.

”Ugh.” Josie said to herself getting out of the lake and putting her clothes on and sitting back down on the doc.

”Done.” Hope said coming back with a wrapped up sandwich in her hand.

”That was fast.” Josie said as she took the sandwich from Hope’s hand.

”Aw, I was wishing you would still be naked.” Hope pouted as Josie took a bite out of the sandwich.

”Do you think we should slow down?” Josie asked and Hope looked at her confused.

”I’m up for whatever you want Josie. I told you I’d wait thousands of years for you when your ready.” Hope told her.

”Hope i’ve never had.... sex before.” Josie said and Hope’s eyes widened.

”Wait?! Never like your a virgin?” Hope asked shocked and Josie nodded.

”I get it you don’t want to-“

”-No I want too! I’m just really happy I get to be your first time.” Hope grinned and Josie sighed in relief.

”When was your first time?” Josie asked and Hope froze.

”I-I actually don’t remember it was more like a one night stand while I was drunk.” Hope said with a frown.

”Oh.” Josie responded sadly.

”Oh.” Hope mimicked “Oh! No I- your the only person the i’ve ever actually wanted to be with Josie, all those other times don’t matter to me, but you do.” Hope smiled taking Josie’s hands into her own.

”And i’m ready whenever you are.” Hope told her with a reassuring smile.

”You do know i’m not going to make you wait a thousand years right?” Josie told her and Hope tilted her head smiling.

“I know you wouldn't do that to me.” Hope said before Josie enveloped her hands around Hope’s neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss that was like them telling each other that they both belong to each other.

”Your cute.” Josie whispered against Hope’s lips and the tribrid shivered at the breath against her lips.

”And your gorgeous, babygirl.” Hope told her kissing her again.

”It’s late, and it’s.... almost..... seven.” Josie told her in between kisses.

”Hm, okay. You want me to walk you back to your room?” Hope requested and Josie nodded as she took Hope’s hand in her’s.

They walked in silence sneaking kisses in every few seconds when they reached the school Hope let her hand slip out of Josie’s hand causing the brunette to look at her like she did something wrong when Hope slipped her arm around her waist protectively like she was telling people to stay away and Josie smiled slowly at that.

”This is your stop ma’am.” Hope said politely as Josie put the key in the room and opened the door.

”I guess i’ll be seeing you tomorrow then?” Josie said as Hope nodded.

”Goodnight, love.” Hope said giving Josie a quick kiss on the lips.

”Goodnight, babe.” Josie smiled as she went into the room closing the door and Hope stood there grinning widely until she came to her own sense’s and walked back to her own room.

By the time she got to her room it was 8:11 so she thought she would be able to slip in a quick shower before she headed off to bed.

After the shower she changed into a different shirt and sweat pants as she got into the bed and sighed to herself at the warmth of it, but also missing Josie’s body against her’s.

**Josie: Baby I miss you**

**Hope: I miss you too, what are you doing now?**

Hope waited a few minuets for her phone to buzz before she looked at it again.

**Josie: thinking about you.**

Hope smiled at that though of Josie thinking about her while she was in bed and all Hope could do was think about what Josie would be doing if she was there.

**Hope: what type of things are you thinking about me?**

**Josie: How big you are**

And yeah that did it Josie had ignited the sexting and Hope was going along.

**Hope: are you touching yourself?**

Hope waited for a response when she didn’t see a text and instead she saw a picture. Oh god, it was a picture of Josie’s half naked body with her hand down her panties probably doing what Hope is begging to do to her.

The tribrid growled at the picture as she slipped a hand down her sweats and into her boxer’s as she began stroking herself with agony.

**Hope: baby, your so hot. Your body is literally like a goddess. I cant wait till I get to fuck you properly on the bed.**

Hope sent out the text as she continued pumping her hand up and down on her hard on thinking it was Josie’s hand.

**Josie: i’m so wet and all of it’s for you you baby.**

Josie was telling the truth because her finger’s were slipping through her folds as she entered two fingers into herself.

**Hope: how many finger’s do you have in?**

Josie looked at the message and bit her lip as her two finger’s continuously slipped in and out of her.

**Josie: two fingers and I wish they were yours**

**Hope: can you fit three?**

Josie was breathing hard when she read the message and she put a third finger in crying out at the simulation because she’s only ever done three.

**Josie: yes.**

And there Hope went she came in her boxer’s as the cum leaked down her hand and she retracted her hand from her pants.

Josie came hard on her three finger’s breathing harshly when she caught her breath and removed her finger’s cleaning them with a tissue she had on her desk.

**Josie: did you just cum thinking about me?**

**Hope: yes, your the only person on my mind when I do. Did you cum?**

**Josie: I did yeah, but you could probably make me cum harder on your dick.**

Hope looked at the message with wide eyes and whined as she felt herself getting hard again already and she needed sleep.

**Hope: i’ll have you screaming my name babygirl. Are you tired?**

Josie liked how dominant Hope was being and she responded with a yes to the tired part.

**Hope: i’ll let you sleep. Sweet dreams, princess.**

**Josie: goodnight, baby. Same to you.**

Josie put her phone onto the charger as as sighed pulling the cover’s back up her body and falling asleep quickly with only one person on her mind.

_Hope Mikaelson._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious!
> 
> Warning! Attempted rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :p
> 
> Plz don’t be mad at me :(

The night was still young and Josie imagined this all to be perfect. She had the room to herself for the night because Lizzie with some friends and Josie thought it’d be the best time for this.

The light’s we’re dimmed and there were candle’s laid out only four of them though and there was music playing in the background.

Josie was wearing a familiarly short skirt and her blouse was buttoned dangerously low showing off some of the dark blue bra that she was wearing and she had the matching colored flower’s in her hair.

She hummed as she twirled around to the music playing the the background, it was a relaxing scene as she waited for Hope to come to the room. The brunette laid down on the bed as she closed her eyes and waited.

”I would love to see this more often.” The tribrid’s voice ran through the room as Josie sat up on her elbow’s and looked at Hope with a devilish smirk.

”I mean.... I could dress like this more.” Josie said as Hope walked into the room slowly after she closed and locked the door.

”No.... I don’t want boys drooling over you when they see what your wearing.” Hope commented as walked even slowly towards Josie like a predator.

”You set this all up?” Hope asked as she stopped at the bottom of the bed and Josie nodded slowly when Hope smiled.

”It’s beautiful, like you.” Hope said as her knees touched the front of the bed and Josie was just begging for Hope to touch her or to do something.

Hope had gotten onto the bed and stayed in a upright position on her knees while she dragged her hands up Josie’s tanned thigh’s and she pulled her towards her so that way her face was mere inches from her lover.

”Can I kiss you?” Hope asked sweetly and Josie nodded when Hope moved her face towards Josie’s and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. There was no rush it was slow and sensational and Josie loved that.

She loved how careful Hope was around her and how much she would do for her, she loved how Hope would always ask to kiss her before she did so just to make sure Josie was okay with it. The morning’s that they would wake up together were amazing because Hope never rushed her to do something she never wanted. She loved Hope.

When Hope pulled back she smiled at Josie and let her move up the bed when Hope climbed on top of her and started the heated make out session.

Josie pulled away to take off Hope’s jacket and then pulled her back into the kiss by her shirt.

Suddenly both girls were startled when Hope’s phone began ringing.

”Just ignore it.” Hope said kissing down Josie neck because she had more access to her skin.

Hope’s phone silenced and then began ringing when Hope sighed and Josie looked at her phone.

“It’s my dad.” Josie told her handing the phone to her girlfriend and Hope sat up answering it.

”Hello?” Hope questioned as Josie watched her face turn and she sighed.

”I’ll be there soon.” Hope murmured to the phone hanging up.

“I have to go i’m so sorry- we can continue this later okay.” Hope told her giving her a quick kiss to the lips and got up putting her jacket back on.

”It’s fine. I’ll be waiting.” Josie smiled at her and Hope gave her an apologetic kiss heading out of the door and Josie sighed laying back down on the bed.

The brunette got up and changed into something more comfortable and left the room in hope’s of getting something to eat.

*****  
  


”You pulled me out of my happy time, now where is it?” Hope growled walking over to Dr.Saltzman.

”I have no clue. I hit it with my crossbow and it ran off into the forest.” He told her.

”Turn around.” Hope told him and he did so she began stripping out of her clothes and shifting into her wolf.

”Hope! Wait!” He yelled out as the werewolf began to sprint into the woods.

”Damn it!” He yelled losing sight of the wolf.

  
“What a tangy beast you are.” The monster smiled at the wolf that was nearly taller than him. The wolf growled at him in response and he backed away slowly.

_What the fuck is this thing it can talk?!_ Hope thought to her self as she dug her paws into the ground and growled.

“Hope!” Alaric said as he caught up to the wolf and saw who the monster was and immediately put his crossbow up.

”Your the human that shot me!” The monster said pointing a cricked finger at Alaric.

”And you’ll pay for that.” He said when Hope shifted back to her human form.

” _Motus!_ ” Hope yelled as the monster flew back to the trees.

” _Femeost._ ” Hope said again as chains surrounded him and he stuggled.

”Clothes Hope!” Alaric yelled at hee closing his eyes and she looked down to see her own naked body.

”Oh right.” She said looking around and seeing some of her other clothes laid out for her that she left there a few nights ago. She went over to them and started changing when she told Dr.Saltzman it was okay for him to open his eyes.

“What are you?” Alaric asked the monster as he walked closer to it.

”I am an Erkling, I do no harm.” He said and Hope scoffed.

”Last time we trusted a monster he lied.” Hope rolled her eyes.

”I assure you I do no harm, I was brought back to life from a black pit.” He said and Hope’s mind instantly caught onto Malivore.

”Uh just for starter’s your not getting your hands on Landon” Hope asked him and he looked at her confused.

”He’s not after this Landon.... he told me to go searching for a Saltzman.” He said thinking his mind over and Hope’s eyes widened and so did Alaric’s.

”What do you mean a Saltzman?!” He asked.

”Oh, yes now I remember. He will gift me my freedom if I get him a girl named Josie Saltzman.” He said and Hope growled.

”What does Malivore want with her?” Hope asked through gritted teeth and he swallowed thickly.

”It’s a prophecy that he is attempting to fulfill. A witch told him about it he said.” He explained ,but that wasn’t doing it for either Hope or Alaric.

“What prophecy!” Alaric yelled as he held a knife to the monster’s throat.

”The girl! It’s her blood it’s pure, meaning that she’s another available host for Malivore to consume. He’s done with hunting down his son he wants her.” He said. This didn’t make any sense.

”Continue.” Hope told him.

”Malivore wants to be human. And pure blood can do that because magic is coursing through it, but it’s not actually magic it’s more like.... ah how do I explain this? It’s like saying she’s filled with goodness and smarts and she’s innocent.” He told them looking around.

”And girl’s like her only happen one in a lifetime. They use to be here a long time ago, but humanity now is horrible.” He scoffed.

”Your saying because Josie is too pure she’s validated as another host for Malivore?” Hope questioned and he nodded.

”And once Malivore gets his hands on her he’s going to take over and she’ll die lonely in the absence of her own mind filled with with grimaces.” He told them.

”I cant stop whats coming. But i’m sure the way you two keep on bargaining me for answer’s you’ll protect her.” He told them.

”I have to go find Josie.” Hope said as she rushed away from the woods.

”The clock is ticking.” He whispered to Alaric and he looked back and forth between the school and the monster.

”Stay here!” Alaric scolded him running off in the direction Hope did.

Hope ran faster than she ever had, faster than her wolf would be able to. The monster’s are now after Josie.... Josie of all people! The actual love of her life!

”Hello, Hope.” A voice said and Hope nearly scowled in hatred towards it.

”Clarke. What are you doing here?” Hope said through gritted teeth and he laughed when she turned around and saw him playing with the knife he had in his hands.

”To get something my father wants.” He smiled as he got up and moved in front of Hope and the tribrid was about to hrab him when a sudden barrier blocked her off.

”Sorry, Hope. Daddy’s order’s.” He fake pouted with a laugh and then started walking into the school.

”Clarke! If you hurt her I will make your life hell!” Hope threatened trying to get to the other side of the barrier.

”Too bad you cant get to me.” He grinned walking backwards to face her and then turning back around to enter the school.

”Fuck, fuck!” Hope growled.

”Hope? What happened?!” He asked worried.

”I cant get to her.” She said.

*****

”Today has been so boring!” Lizzie exaggerated falling back on her bed and Josie sighed.

”I wouldn't say no to that.” Josie said and Lizzie laid on her stomach to face her sister.

”Still haven’t done it with the tribrid?” Lizzie asked and Josie’s face flushed.

”No, dad interrupted us.... again.” Josie frowned and Lizzie frowned.

”Why don’t you lock the door?” Lizzie asked and Josie looked at her confused.

”No he didn’t walk in.... he called about something and Hope’s with him right now.” Josie said and Lizzie was about to say something when her phone rang.

”Hold on sorry.” Lizzie said to her sister and picked up the phone.

”Hello?” Lizzie asked as she answered it.

”Lizzie? Oh thank god!” Hope said through the phone and Lizzie sat up.

”Yeah, whats wrong?” Lizzie asked as she looked at her sister with worried eyes and Josie looked at her confused.

”Is Josie with you? Please say yes.” Hope asked begging.

”Yeah, she is. Hope, whats wrong?” Lizzie asked again seriously.

”You need to get her out of there. It’s a ling sorry, but Clarke he’s in the school and he’s after Josie.” Hope told her.

”What do you mean he’s after Josie?-“ Lizzie asked before there was a knock on the door.

”I’ll call you back-“ Lizzie said hanging up and holding a hand out to her sister to stop her from opening the door.

”Josie!?” A voice yelled from the door banging on it.

”We have to go.” Lizzie said to her sister pulling her out to their balcony.

”Lizzie- what? Whats going on?!” Josie asked panicked as they saw Hope and Alaric at the bottom.

”We have to jump.” She told her sister when the door broke open and a hand reached in a unlocked it as Clarke craned his neck walking in.

”Lizzie!” Josie yelled as her sister jumped and Hope caught her quickly and she was relived.

She was about to jump to when a strong grip held her arm.

”Not so fast pretty.” He growled pulling her back.

”Josie!” Hope yelled as she saw the girl disappeared back into the room.

”Oh no.” Lizzie said.

”Let. Me. Go!” Josie said trying to get him to let go of her arm.

”Your a fighter huh.” He laughed as he pulled her back more and away from the balcony.

Josie tried fighting him off, but he was too strong.

”It’s sad your such a good girl, maybe if you let someone have there way with you then you wouldn't be a host for my father.” He told her and she gasped when she felt something sharp on her arm and blood trickled down her.

”Maybe I could help with that. I don’t want my dad back either way.” He told her and she whimpered.

”Please no. Let me go.” Josie begged in hope’s that he would actually let go.

”I’m sorry, I hate my father as much as you and your friends do.” He told her turning her around so that way she would face him.

”Don’t touch me!” Josie said as he pushed her far until her back hit the wall harshly and she groaned in pain when her head hit the wall harshly.

”It’ll all be over soon.” He whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes waiting for this all to end.

  
*****  
  


“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Hope said letting out a string of curses as she ran a hair through her auburn hair walking back and forth.

”I should have let her jump first.” Lizzie said with teary eyes.

”Mg! Call Mg! He’s still in the school he can go help Josie!” Alaric announced and Hope started finishing her phone out of her pocket and when she did she dialed Mg’s number.

“Come on Mg. Please pick up.” Hope begged as Lizzie and Alaric watched her with wide eyes.

”Hope? You do know what-“

”Mg! You need to go to the twins room! Please Josie needs your help!” Hope told him cutting the boy off mid sentence when she heard the phone ding off.

The vampire used his speed to run to the twin’s room seeing the door was broken and the worst possible thing he could imagine.

Mg vamp sped and pulled Clarke off the younger girl so that way he fell to the floor and Mg snapped his neck not caring if he was going to come back to life.

When Mg pulled Clarke off her the tears traced down her cheeks as she slid down the wall silently crying.

”Jo? Josie, your alright now.” He reassured her and she looked at him with weary eyes and this all broke the vampire’s heart.

”I- please h-h-help me.” Josie begged and he nodded hooking his arm under her legs and the other under her back picking the brunette up bridal style and she whimpered at the contact and he mentally cursed to himself.

”I’m going to get you out of here.” Mg told her as she nuzzled her head into his neck to find some sort of warmth as he vamp sped out of the room again.

”What if Mg cant find her.” Hope said panicked and she was back to walking back and forth against the magical barrier.

”She’s right there-“ Lizzie announced when she saw Mg walking out of the school with Josie securely in his arms.

”She needs a hospital!” Mg yelled and he got into hearing rang. 

“I’ll go get the car.” Alaric said as he ran off to go and start up the car and bring it to the front.

”Mg what happened?!” Hope asked as the vampire walked out of the barrier with a sudden force.

”H-he I- what I saw- I cant I don’t want to say it-“ Mg said with pure disgust in his voice at what Clarke did.

”Oh my god.” Lizzie said as Alaric pulled up with the car.

Mg immediately adjusted Josie in his hands and headed for the car.

”I wasn’t done!” Clarke yelled as he came out of the school and walked past the barrier when Hope growled picking him up by his shirt.

”Don’t ever touch Josie again! I will fucking rip you to shred’s do you understand me!” Hope yelled at him and he nodded before she stuck her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart causing him to gasp and fall to the ground lifeless.

”Go.” Hope said gesturing for Mg to go with Dr.Saltzman and Josie.

”Hope, i’m staying here with you before you kill someone who is important.” Lizzie told her.

”No, go with your sister.” Hope told her sternly and Lizzie refused.

”I give you my word I wont kill anyone, only for the benefit of Josie.” Hope said sounding more like a Mikaelson than she ever had.

”Fine, be safe please.” Lizzie said as she got into the jeep and the car drove off past the gates and Hope’s eyes glowed golden as she found herself going back into the woods and getting the chained up monster to put him into the cell along with Clarke.

Oh how she was going to actually be the Mikaelson she was and do what she fucking desire’s to protect Josie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit 🤭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :p
> 
> You’ll like this ;) and don’t be mad at me again.

Hope stayed on lookout for the monster while all he did was talk and Hope was about ready to snap her own neck. She made sure every time Clarke came back to life she would kill him slowly and painfully where she was sure the students would be able to hear the screams he made.

”That is like the fifth time you have killed him, what did he do?” The monster asked and Hope sat down on the chair using a cloth to wipe off the excess blood on her knife.

”Hurt someone I love.” Hope said and he mad an “oh” sound.

”He gives me the feeling that your up against someone who will do anything to stop everything.” He told her and she hummed.

”You wouldn't say?” She said sarcastically.

”What about the prophecy girl? Is she okay?” He asked and he almost sounded like he cared, but Hope brushed it off.

”Why do you want to know?” Hope asked him seriously and he sighed as if he was annoyed with Hope answering his question with her own question.

”Because it’s seeming because she’s a girl theres more struggle for her to fight off these abomination’s.” He told Hope and her face softened.

”You asked why I kept killing him.... it’s because he hurt her.” Hope said as she walked out of the cellar.

An angry tribrid was something no supernatural kid wanted to deal with in the morning so when Hope told them all to move out of the way they all complied like they were sired.

Once Hope reached the cafeteria she sat down in front of Landon she he laughed.

”What come to protect me from more monster’s attacks?” Landon asked sarcastically and Hope’s blood boiled when she grabbed the knife off of Rafael’s plate and stabbed Landon right in the hand.

”Oh so you think this is a joke now?” Hope asked sarcastically with a laugh as she pressed the knife deeper into his hand.

“Ow! Ow! Hope stop!” Landon yelled in pain and her eyes just glowed golden because she was just done with everybody at this point.

”Hope stop cant you see your hurting him?!” Rafael yelled and she put her hand up using a spell to blast him back and away from her as all wyes were on them.

”I should just throw you into that pit.” Hope hissed and Landon whimpered when the knife finally hit the table, but she kept pressing it further.

”No wonder why he doesn’t want you. Cause your so fucking useless, Landon. You know i’m right too.” Hope told him as he tried to pull her hand off the knife, but she was ten times stronger than him.

”Please, Hope. I-I don’t know what y-your talking about.” Landon begged.

”Mikaelson!” Hope heard. Well all the fun is over, the tribrid pushed the knife through the table and let go for Landon to deal with it.

”What the fuck?! You promised me you wont hurt anyone!” Lizzie yelled at the girl and Hope rolled her eyes.

”You said not to hurt anyone important.... Landon’s not important.” Hope told her as she began walking, but the blonde stopped her.

”Josie’s waiting for you.” Lizzie whispered to her giving the key to her.

”I’ll take it from here.” She whispered again. Hope smiled at that because Lizzie was just putting on an act so Hope wouldn't get in trouble.

“Okay.” Hope simply said as she walked out of the cafeteria and more towards the twin’s room.

Once she got there she put the key in and opened the door and she saw Josie on the bed as the nurse’s were just finishing up.

”She’s all your’s.” The nurse told her as they all walked out and Hope smiled sadly at Josie and walked over to the brunette.

”Is it okay if I-“ Hope asked gesturing towards the bed and Josie nodded shakily.

”How are- how are you doing?” Hope strutted and Josie let out a breath she was holding in for a while.

”Better, he didn’t get far with what he wanted to do and when he was about to Mg came in.” Josie told her and Hope sighed in relief.

”So he didn’t get to-“

”-no h-he just touched me, but didn’t get to do the other thing.” Josie told her and Hope looked down.

”I’m sorry.” Hope tried, but Josie put a hand on her cheek for reassurance.

”Don’t be sorry please. It’s not your fault.” Josie told her sweetly and how Hope loved to hear her voice like that.

”Uhm, theres something else I need to tell you.” Hope stated looking Josie in the eyes now.

”I don’t have to tell you if you don’t want to. It’s really life changing for you.” Hope told her.

”My dad already told me about it all Hope.” She said to the tribrid and Hope frowned.

”I-I’m not going to let them get to you Josie. I told you, your stuck with me for a thousand or more years.” Hope said and Josie smiled at that.

”Really? That’s such a let down.” Josie hummed jokingly and Hope gasped with an offensive look on her face.

”Wow okay.” Hope said, but Josie just laughed as Hope shifted in the bed.

”C-can I kiss you?” Hope asked and that was the best part of Josie’s day and she nodded with a smile as they both leaned forward into a kiss that neither of them wanted to let go of.

This was what made Hope human, being in love and what made her a tribrid was being able to protect Josie everyday of her life.

”You taste sweet today.” Hope hummed against the younger girl’s lips and it was a brush of air on her lips which caused a shiver to go down Josie’s spine.

”Yeah probably because Lizzie brought me a big gift bag filled with candy’s.” Josie told her as Hope smiled leaning back into the kiss letting it last forever until they both needed air.

Hope just hummed in response pulling sway from Josie and the brunette frowned at the lose of contact.

“Three, two, one-“ Hope said and when she got to one Lizzie had walked in.

”Oh my god, Lizzie what fid you do?! Your bleeding!” Josie exclaimed and Lizzie looked at her hand and just shrugged.

”It’s not really my blood, Jo.” Lizzie told her and Josie just looked at her confused and Hope looked proud at the monster she created.

”You didn’t kill him did you?” Hope asked and Lizzie shook her head.

”My dad stopped me from killing him even though he would've came back, but whatever.” Lizzie said as she sat down on her bed and Josie just looked at her.

”Who are you guys talking about?!” Josie asked them seriously.

”Landon. I may have stabbed him.” Hope shrugged and Lizzie grinned.

  
“Oh god, what is wrong with you two?!” Josie yelled at them.

”Sorry, princess. Just had to tell him how worthless he was.” Hope said like Josie just offended her.

”Seriously! You two are turning back into the same people you use to be in seventh grade!” Josie yelled at them.

”What?! I’m sorry that in willing to kill for you. Scratch that i’ve killed Clarke every time he’s come back because I care about you!” Hope yelled back and Josie flinched at the harsh tone.

”Dial it down, Hope. And Josie has a point.” Lizzie sighed and Hope softened.

”I need a release.” Hope said simply.

”I’ll go with you.” Lizzie said because she knew exactly what Hope needed to do and she wanted to scream her lungs out right at this point.

”Bye, I guess.” Josie said as she watched the both of them leave the room and she sighed and closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep.

*****  
  


“I feel bad now.” Hope said to Lizzie and the blonde just put a hand over her shoulder.

”Yeah me too, but she better be just glad we didn’t throw him into the pit.” Lizzie told her and Hope made an understanding face.

”I’m so tired of this though, I mean I can care less about Landon, but Josie.... seriously.” Hope said as they got to the destroyed spot of where the trees and the grass was all messed up.

“Christ, this looks worse than what we left it.” Lizzie said and Hope hummed.

”Because I took Josie here one day to blow off some steam and it seemed like she was holding in a lot.” Hope told her when she heard a twig snap.

“What was that?” Lizzie whispered towards Hope and the tribrid’s eyes glowed a bright golden in defense.

”Who’s there!” Hope growled and there was no response.

”I recommend you answer!” Hope yelled louder when she saw the black figure walking froward.

“No problem’s must stand in the way.” He said as he held a bow and arrow in his hand and shot it, but missed Hope.

”You missed idiot.” Hope grinned at him.

”No I didn’t.” He said as he pointed behind Hope and she looked to see Lizzie.

”Hope....” She said as she fell to the ground clutching the arrow that was in her chest.

”Lizzie!” Hope stated as she crouched down next to the blonde trying to feel for a pulse, but it was weakening.

“Your dad’s never going to forgive me for this.” Hope mumbled bitting into her wrist and putting it to Lizzie’s mouth as she felt the blood drip into the witch’s mouth.

”Stay with me, Lizzie please.” Hope begged, and when she tried to hear her heart beating it stopped.

”My apologize, but now you can join her.” He said as Hope got up about to attack him, but when she got up something sharp pierced her chest.

His grin was wide as he stuck the stake farther into Hope’s chest and she gasped for air when he let go of her and she fell to her knee’s.

”I’m sorry it concluded to this, but your both simply just a pawn in the game.” He said before walking away and Hope fell to the ground.

Both Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman were dead.

They didn’t have a heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How mad would you guys be if I just ended the story here like this-
> 
> I mean i’m not i’m just asking. Leave a comment if you would or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @Legacyfalcon300 for the stroy idea :p
> 
> Hizzie is the best friendship that’s why I wanted to make them both vampire’s at the same time.
> 
> And.... Lizzie finds out something unexpected bout herself.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lizzie woke up with a gasp as she groaned because her whole body ached and burned with a sensation she wasn’t sure of or ever felt.

And.... she had a thirst.

When Lizzie sat up quickly she moaned in pain when she felt something in her chest and looked at the arrow and pulled it out as she stood up.

She felt the wound heal itself and her eyes widened and she tried finding where the arrow pierced her chest, but there was nothing, but dry blood. How was this possible!

The last thing she remembered was the arrow hitting her chest and she fell to the ground and Hope- Hope fed her, her blood!

It couldn't be.   
  


“No! No! No! No!” Lizzie yelled as she stiffened.

” _Motus!_ ” she tried, but nothing happened.

” _Motus!_ ” She tried again, but there was nothing and she felt like screaming. Her feelings were extremely heightened and she heard sounds that were miles away.

” _Motus_!” She yelled when her feet started to glow and the trees were blown back and the blonde stumbled back at the blast of magic as she looked to see....

She was siphoning. Like Josie would always do when she needed magic.

”Oh my god!” Lizzie had magic and she was a vampire.

The blonde fell back when she saw Hope’s body laying lifeless as she looked grey and all the veins we’re out.

”Hope.” Lizzie tried, but nothing happened so she went closer to the tribrid and saw the piece of wood in her chest and Lizzie pulled it out and watched as Hope returned to the natural tanned color she usually was.

Hope sprang up gasping for air and Lizzie fell back in surprise.

”Oh- fuck-“ Hope stated trying to find the blood or something that was left over from the wood like Lizzie had done.

”Hope- you.... we died.” Lizzie said as Hope looked at her in disbelief.

”Oh- No-No-No-No.” Hope said as she scrambled to get up.

”How are you still alive then!” Hope yelled as her eyes started changing and she felt the fangs forcing themselves out.

”I- need. I smell blood.” Hope stated as she looked up at Lizzie and the blonde looked terrified.

“ _Peterious._ ” Lizzie said and Hope was pinned back to the tree and she looked at Lizzie with surprise.

”H-how did you do that. Your just a normal witch! You cant be a hybrid!” Hope yelled in panic.

This- this was all too much for the both of them. Hope came back to life and she’s sure she’s a full tribrid now. Lizzie came back to life as a vampire and she’s able to siphon things now making her a heretic.

”Hope calm the fuck down!” Lizzie yelled at her and Hope shut up quickly.

”Josie. We need to get to Josie!” Hope told the blonde and Lizzie’s eyes widened. Her sister! Her sister was in danger!

”Fuck. Fuck. _Peterious._ Let’s go.” Lizzie said lifting the spell so Hope could move and the tribrid used her vamp speed to get to the school.

”Holy shit.” She stumbled as Lizzie followed behind her at the supernatural speed.

The two entered the school again at that supernatural speed and immodestly heard a scream.

”No.” Hope said under her breath as she ran up the stairs as Lizzie followed and they both saw the man in the twin’s room.

Lizzie used her vamp speed for granted and grabbed something stabbing the man in the back as he fell to the ground.

”Lizzie?” Josie questioned seeing her sister.

”Surprise.” Lizzie said putting her hands up.

*****  
  


”Okay, I want to go over this one more time.” Alaric stated looking at his daughter and Hope as Josie stood next to him hugging herself.

”That man killed the both of you. Hope fed you her blood and when you died you came back as a vampire and was able to siphon making you a heretic?” Alaric questioned and both girl’s nodded and he sighed putting his head into his hands.

”This is bad.” He frowned.

”Yeah this is bad! I don’t want to be 18 forever! I wanted to be able to live my life!” Hope yelled at him. Yeah, her heightened vampire feelings were getting a hold of her.

“I get that Hope! I cant unmake you a vampire it was already in your blood!” He argued back and she growled at him causing him to back up.

”They need to feed dad.” Josie said softly snapping Hope out of her growling trance so she could look at her girlfriend.

”And they will, but they’re new vampire’s they need to stay in the cells.” He told his youngest daughter.

”Stop taking about them when they’re right here.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

”I’m not completing the transition.” Hope simply said and Josie’s mouth fell open.

”Hope, if you don’t you’ll die.” Josie said and she shrugged.

“Then I die Josie, i’m not feeding on innocent people.” Hope told the girl.

”Then feed on me.” Josie said.

”No, absolutely not!” Alaric yelled.

”It’s not your decision to make, dad!” Lizzie yelled at him and that was the first.

“Fine, you two are staying in the cell’s tonight and tomorrow though.” He broke under the three girl’s gaze’s.

”Okay, but i’m still not completing the transition.” Hope said and Josie frowned.

”Hope-“

”I said no Josie! I’m not feeding on you!” Hope yelled as her eyes glowed golden.

”These fucking heightened feelings.” Hope groaned rubbing her eyes to make her glowing eyes disappear.

“I just want to sleep.” Lizzie announced and Alaric sighed as he walked past Josie to have Lizzie and Hope to follow him down to the cellars.

*****  
  


”I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier.” Hope said to Josie softly as her hands gripped the bars and Josie sighed.

”I don’t want you to die, Hope.” Josie said and the tribrid frowned at the girl’s tone.

”I just cant feed on you.” Hope sighed as she sat down and her back faced the bars and Josie did the same thing.

”Please, Hope.” Josie was begging now and Hope closed her eyes focusing on the other’s girl’s calming heartbeat because it calmed her down.

”Do you really want me to?” Hope asked after a moment of silence.

”You did tell me you were going to be with me for a thousand year’s. So yes, please.” Josie said.

”Okay.” Hope simply said as Josie smiled to herself and stood up and unlocked the cell door’s and Hope watched the younger girl as she closed the door and crouched down in front of Josie.

”Are you one hundred percent sure?” Hope asked and Josie rolled her eyes.

”Yes, Hope.” Josie said again and the auburn haired girl sighed standing up so she was face to face with her girlfriend.

”Uhm.... how are you taller than me now?” Josie asked because Hope was at least 5’6 now and she was taller than Josie and Hope shrugged her shoulder’s.

”Can I?” Hope asked and Josie nodded before Hope bent down a little to kiss the girl’s lip’s and then she started kissing down her neck farther until she focused her hearing on the blood running through the younger girl’s body.

Hope gripped her hip’s as she sunk her fang’s into Josie’s neck and the girl.... moaned.

Hope felt the blood rushing out of the girl and into her mouth. It had a bitter taste, but it was oh so addicting because it was like her blood was intoxicating her.

Hope wanted more. The tribrid closed her eyes and focused on Josie’s heartbeat as it sounded faster and Hope retraced her fangs licking the excess blood.

”Good?” Hope asked the girl when Josie’s eyes opened.

”Good.” Josie smiled at her when Hope bit into her wrist and held it towards her.

”Drink. It’ll heal you.” Hope said as Josie pulled her wrist into her mouth and drank the blood pulling away gagging at the taste.

“Ew.” Josie said and Hope laughed and watched as her bite mark healed quickly smiling at the girl.

”I love you.” Hope said as her heart beated faster after saying that.

”W-what?” Josie asked making sure she heard that correctly and Hope pulled back a little scared to be rejected.

”I-hm. Never mind.” Hope said as she turned around so she wasn’t looking at Josie.

A moment of silence.

”I love you too.” Josie said and Hope turned around at her supernatural speed to face Josie.

“Really-?” Hope asked and Josie smiled with a little laugh.

”I’m pretty sure i’ve always loved you Hope Mikaelson.” Josie said as Hope grinned pulling her into a heated kiss and Josie’s arms swung around the older girl’s neck.

”I’m sure your the reason my heart beats,” Hope said against Josie’s lips and the girl smiled at that.

“Then i’ll keep it beating for the rest of our live’s” Josie told her pulling the girl into another kiss when she felt the bulge in Hope’s pants.

”I’m glad I make you excited.” Josie smirked as Hope blushed at that.

”Sorry.” Hope said as Josie pulled her into another kiss.

”Don’t be-“ Josie told her kissing the girl again and again until she had pulled back and Hope whimpered at the lose of her contact.

”I need to go and give Lizzie some of my blood because i’m not going to have my sister feed on a person and then feel bad about it afterwards.” Josie told her and Hope smiled at how caring she is and kissed her lips one more time.

”Your right. She needs you right now. I’m sure she’s going through more than I am because she’s a hybrid vampire-witch now.” Hope told her and Josie nodded.

”I love you.” Josie said as she kissed her and headed towards the door.

”Love you too” Hope smiled when the girl left seeing the door was left unlocked and she went over to it tilting her head.

She locked it and went over to lay down on the bed. The last person filling her mind was of course Josie Saltzman.

*****  
  


”Lunch? Really i’m not eating that.” Hope said as Josie brought the food and jumped a little when she heard Hope’s voice.

  
“Fine, doesn’t mean I cant bring it for later.” Josie smiled sweetly at her which made Hope’s heart ache.

“Your too caring. That’s something I love about you.” Hope hummed and Josie’s smile widened when she sat down on her knees and Hope sat down crossed as she picked up the fruit cup that was on the plate.

”Thank you by the way.” She told the girl.

”Your welcome, babe.” Josie smiled widely at her.

The only thing Josie hated was how she wasn’t able to touch Hope just talk and look at her and her body ached for Hope.

”I should have showered before I agreed to come in here.” Hope said as she sniffed herself and then retreated immodestly and frowned.

”Your not wrong.” Josie said jokingly and Hope pouted.

“You could come out of the cell to shower if you want.” Josie told her with straight face.

”I don’t know.” Hope said.

”Hope, it’s almost two in the morning i’m sure nobody would be up at this time.” Josie told her and Hope though it over for a second before nodding and Josie got up and opened the door for her.

”Come with me.” Hope told her and Josie just smiled adoringly at the tribrid because no matter how much of a bad ass Hope was she was also oh so careful and caring.

She really was in love with Hope Mikaelson.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the smut! Something you’ve all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :p
> 
> Kinda short chapter, but i’m sure you guys will like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Josie agreed to go back to the room with her she felt a swell of happiness in her heart.

Hope smiled at the girl and picked her up bridal style and vamp sped over to her own room and Josie nearly screamed when Hope did that. Hope accidentally went to far and they both ended up in the bathroom by accident and Hope fell in the bathtub as Josie pushed her off.

“Don’t do that!” Josie hissed at her and Hope smiled cheekily before pulling her into the bathtub with her and kissing the girl with passion.

Josie reached behind her and turned on the water causing Hope to pull back as she felt the water run down her face.

”Really?” Hope asked her and Josie grinned.

”Payback.” Josie hummed before leaning back in to kiss Hope as the water hit them both and Hope moved the brunette so that way she was halfway on her lap.

The kiss turned heated as they both deepened it and soon it turned into a heated make out session.

Josie pulled back when she pulled her jacket off and then Hope did the same. “Are you sure?” Hope asked reassuringly and Josie just smiled at her.

”I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Josie told her leaning back down for another kiss and Hope smiled into it.

”Stop smiling it’s makes it harder to kiss you.” Josie pouted and Hope just pulled her back in for another kiss and Josie repositioned herself so she was straddling Hope’s lap as the water streamed down.

”Too many.... clothes.” Josie said in between kisses as she pulled at the hem of Hope’s shirt and the tribrid pulled back taking her shirt off and so did Josie.

Instead of going back to kissing Josie’s lips’s Hope ducked her head down to kiss Josie’s neck nibbling at the skin and biting down softly as she heard the younger girl moan.

She kissed down lower to the girl’s collar bone as she kissed the swell of her breast’s and Josie loved every second of this as she gripped Hope’s wet hair in her hand as she pulled the girl back up to face her and kissed the tribrid’s lips with passion and love.

Hope snaked her hand around Josie’s back and unclasped her bra and she hastily removed it, but never pulled away from the kiss.

Hope used her supernatural speed to fix their position and Hope used it as granted so she was hovering over Josie as the siphoner was laying flat against the bathtub floor.

”Your so beautiful.” Hope said in a husky tone that turned Josie on more and a blush covered her face as Hope leaned down and attached her mouth to one of Josie’s nipples and Josie arched up at the anticipation.

Hope swirled her tongue over the mound as she listened to Josie’s moan’s like they we’re music. Hope used her other hand to massage Josie’s left boob and switched so she was doing the same thing to the opposite nipple.

”Y-you.... we’re wasting w-water you know.” Josie said in between breaths as Hope let go of her mound with a pop and adjusted herself so she was face to face with Josie.

”That’s not out problem.” Hope said and Josie whimpered when the tribrid ran a finger down her slit through her pantie’s, and it was easy access because the younger girl was wearing a skirt.

”H-Hope please.” Josie begged and Hope smirked wanting to hear Josie beg all night.

”Please what, baby?” Hope said acting clueless as her hand kept rubbing through the girl.

”Please fuck me!” Josie exclaimed and Hope’s smirk widened and Josie gasped when her skirt and pantie’s were practically ripped from her legs and she moaned loudly when Hope pushed a single digit into her.

”Like this, tell me what you want me to do.” Hope hummed as she added a second finger into Josie’s juice’s and the girl was continuously moaning at the pleasure when Hope started thrusting her finger’s in and out slowly.

”F-faster please.” Josie begged as she arched her neck when Hope sped up her thrust’s and added a third finger causing Josie to tumble over the edge and her orgasm hit her.

Her breathing was heavy as Hope pulled her finger’s out and felt the slickness that wasn’t from the water and she smiled at Josie and the brunette took Hope’s hand and sucked her own juice’s off of Hope’s finger’s and all the tribrid could do was watch as she felt herself harden and her pants grown unbelievably tight.

Josie released her finger’s as the water cleaned the rest of it off and she sat up and began unbuttoning Hope’s pants.

The tribrid stood up and pulled down both her pants and boxer’s and Josie pulled her down and flipped their position so Josie was sitting down on Hope’s thighs.

”Holy shit....” Josie breathed out when she saw the length of Hope’s member and she grew even more wet.

”....Your so b-big.” Josie said and Hope grinned.

”Don’t think it can fit in you-?” Hope questioned and Josie raised her eyebrow like that was a question and she pulled her hair to one side and bent down as she placed a lingering kiss on the head and she felt Hope tremble and grind her hip’s upwards wanting to fuck something or someone.

”F-fuck-“ Hope moaned when Josie put her mouth on Hope and started to bob her head up and down and Hope threw her head back at the felling.

”Just l-like that, Jo-“ Hope moaned as she tangled her finger’s into the brunette’s hair and merely choked the younger girl when she thrusted her hip’s more into her mouth.

Hope was big and thick and Josie actually wasn’t sure if the tribrid would really be able to fit into her. 10 inches, she really wanted to feel all of that inside her.

”J-Josie i’m c-close!” Hope said as she felt Josie take more of her in her mouth and she came inside the brunette’s mouth as Josie swallowed everything that came out of the tribrid.

Hope used her supernatural speed to slip them again once she gained her energy back and Josie moaned when she felt the tip at her entrance.

”Tell me if it’s too much, okay.” Hope reassured the girl and Josie nodded.

”Please just fuck me, Hope” Josie said and Hope growled at the words and pushed in the tip and Josie moaned louder at the feeling of being stretched when Hope pushed in further and Josie felt tears mix with the water that was rolling down her face.

”You okay?” Hope asked and Josie nodded slowly.

”Y-yes.... please k-keep going.” Josie begged and Hope moaned pushing further into the girl and pushed harder when there was some sort of barrier stopping her and Josie cried out causing Hope to stop completely and look at the girl with a worried gaze.

“I’m s-sorry did I hurt you?” Hope asked as Josie breathed out and shook her head and locked her legs around Hope's waist pushing the tribrid into her fully and Hope groaned at that and Josie cried out at the added simulation.

The pain was slowly flooding away when Hope started to thrust inside her and her eyes snapped closed and her mouth fell open as the girl moved inside her and Hope grunted with the movements and dropped her head onto Josie’s collarbone.

Hope dragged herself out of the girl until the tip was the only thing left and pushed in fast and Josie arched her back at that as Hope continued to bottom out of her and it only took one more added hard and fast thrust for both of them to tumble over the edge as they were both trying to catch there breath.

Eventually Josie gained the strength to flip them over so she was straddling Hope’s hip’s and the tip was at her entrance and she pushed herself down onto Hope again moaning at the feeling of being filled again.

Hope let out an approval sounding noise as she gripped the siphoner’s hips harshly as Josie lifted herself up and down on Hope’s cock riding the older girl.

”Uh.... fuck Josie.... keep doing that-“ Hope groaned as the girl started rising her faster and nearly slamming her hip’s down onto Hope hardened erection.

“Y-you~fuck~ your s-so.... big.” Josie said as her moans increased and Hope could tell the girl was close to climax again as her sounds increased to high pitches.

”I-m close Josie” Hope moaned as she sat up to meet Josie with her thrust’s.

”Hope!” Josie screamed.

”Fuck!” The tribrid yelled as Josie came first her walls hugging Hope’s member harshly and Hope felt herself come undone at that.

They stayed like that for a while sitting there listening to each others breathing as the water streamed down both of them and it was getting cold.

”I love you and only you Josie Saltzman I give you my word I will always protect you.” Hope whispered to the girl and Josie smiled as her breathing became more rhythmic to Hope’s.

”I love you too, for the rest of my life I will love you.” Josie told her as she pulled her head down to give Hope a slow and sensational kiss.

”Ready for round two?” Hope asked and Josie looked at her with disbelief.

”Round two-? Oh fuck Hope!”

*****  
  


“Wait so your telling me you and Hope finally did it!” Lizzie exclaimed and Josie’s face flushed and she nodded.

”You two had hot, wet, shower sex!?” Lizzie asked again and when she put it like that Josie’s face was painted in red.

”Yes Lizzie we did, could you be any louder?!” Josie hissed because of how embarrassed she is.

“Where’s the wolf now?” Lizzie asked.

”Sleeping, she’s tired.” Josie said and Lizzie grinned at her.

”What?”

”Were you really that good you tiered her out?“ Lizzie laughed and Josie’s face was red again as she scoffed and walked away from her sister.

”Oh my god i’m not talking about this anymore.” Josie frowned and Lizzie’s laughter died down.

”Okay, okay- i’m sorry i’ll stop.” Lizzie said in between chuckles.

A moment of silence passed between the two.

”How good was she?” Lizzie asked and the brunette siphoner groaned causing Lizzie to laugh loudly again.

”Seriously?!” Josie said in a slightly annoyed-playful tone.

Josie wouldn't trade any of what she had for the world.

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to @legacyfalcon300 for the story idea :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“And if you get a sudden hunger then you get a blood bag from the fridge understood.” Alaric said sternly to Lizzie and Hope.

The two had been listening to Alaric ramble about how being vampires.... blah blah blah. Hope just cut his voice out when he said something about exam’s and test’s.

”Okay! Dr.Saltzman we get it!” Hope exclaimed getting up from the chair and Lizzie was still sitting down sleeping.

”Was she asleep this whole time?” He asked Hope pointing at his daughter and she shrugged.

”Mhm, you were talking so much she fell asleep and you didn’t notice.” Hope told him and he frowned.

”Lizzie.” He gently shook her careful not to wake up the sleeping girl because he learned the hard way not to wake up a vampire with a great force and Lizzie stirred awake.

”Something about blood bags. Yeah we get it can we go now?” Lizzie mumbled and Hope chuckled and Alaric frowned.

”Please take this serious. Your both new vampire’s.” Alaric told them and Hope slumped down and groaned causing Alaric to look at her.

”We get it all Dr.Saltzman. I’ll keep an eye out for Lizzie and she’ll keep an eye out for me.” Hope said to him as she opened the door.

”Now good day sir.” Hope said sarcastically and Lizzie grinned getting up and walking out and Hope followed behind after closing the door.

”Why do I even bother?” He asked himself as he smacked his hand to his forehead in annoyance.

“See you later.” Lizzie said and Hope waved her off as the tribrid walked over towards the cafeteria.

She saw a certain brunette she loved and walked over to the girl.

”How’s the prettiest girl in the world doing?” Hope asked wrapping her hands around Josie’s waist.

”Mm, good and how are you doing?” Josie grinned as she turned around and gave Josie a kiss to her lips.

Every since their shower moment they’ve both became more touchy with each other. At times Hope would even pull Josie to the side and fuck her right in the janitors closet. Not that Josie appreciated that because after they’ve had sex Josie would scold her because of how much Hope has been doing that and thinking it’s okay to have sex in a public place.

The monster’s never did stop showing up though and Malivore still wanted Josie as his need for Landon fell. Not that the monster’s were even able to get even ten miles close to Josie because Hope could sense them from mile’s away and she would pull Dr.Saltzman away from his work to go and help her kill them.

Hope’s werewolf side was getting more predicamental and territorial over Josie. Like this one time a boy the same age of Hope tried flirting with Josie Hope ended up giving him a quick glance and her wolf eye’s shown a bright golden and he scurried away as Josie looked confused and looked back at Hope and the girl quickly looked back down towards her work.

And to add to everything Hope was getting softer when she was around Josie, explaining this one time when the tribrid got on her knees and was practically begging Josie not to leave her alone that one night when she was in the cells. Josie loved the gratitude, but it was getting annoying how protective Hope was being.

She couldn't even get in a basic conversation when Hope was around because if the tribrid didn’t know the boy or girl she would shoot them dagger’s. The only acception Hope made was Mg because Hope literally trusted him with her being and she knew he was Josie best friend.

But still.... Hope was being way too possessive, and Josie was admittedly tired of it.

Dont get her wrong she loved when Hope would always ask before she kissed her or touched her and she made sure she wouldn't touch Josie unless the brunette made sure she could and Hope would listen to (almost) everything Josie would say.

Josie also had to deal with Lizzie because the blonde had her feelings heightened and it was like all hell unleashed because Lizzie would always come back to their room like she was ready to tear somebody apart until Josie helped her calm down by doing meditation’s or playing the calming music Lizzie liked.

Josie also felt like she was dealing with two toddler’s, one of them was way too clingy and was always begging for attention and the other one was always angry and hated the attention. Josie was just so tired she needed a night to herself.

She loved both her sister and her girlfriend, but at this point she had bags under her eyes because of the lack of sleep she was getting after Lizzie would keep her up all night with talking about how somebody pissed her off or pushed her button’s.

Mg of course noticed his best friend’s tiredness and pushed both Lizzie and Hope away from her and both were whining like how they needed her, but Mg just brushed them off and brought the siphoner to his room and changed her mind into skipping classes and taking a much needed nap, and Mg offered his bed to her and she smiled at him and he grinned saying he gets why she’s so tired after looking after two newly turned vampire’s.

  
Hope and Lizzie both were leveled bored when Mg and Josie left.

”Are we seriously this worthless with Josie?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded.

”What do you need Josie for?” Hope asked and Lizzie scoffed sitting up so she could face Hope.

”She helps me feel better like whenever someone pisses me off she helps me cool down.” Lizzie told her and Hope made an “oh” sound and laid off the topic.

”Josie’s like my anchor to the real world. She’s what keeps me from going crazy and killing people without a second though.” Hope explained and Lizzie hummed.

”Josie was always able to make people feel better. Everybody loved talking to her when we we’re in the sixth grade and all that changed after seventh.” Lizzie said frowning at the memory of what she did to her sister.

”Please don’t remind me of those awful times.” Hope said as she pouted remembering the hurtful things she said to Josie daily.

”People change.” Lizzie simply said.

”We’re not people, we’re supernatural kids that have no idea what to do anymore.” Hope said and Lizzie looked at her in disbelief.

”Okay, fine tell me what you want to do when your older like your dream job.” Lizzie asked Hope and the tribrid looked at her weirdly.

“Why?”

”Because If you tell me i’ll tell you about my plan’s.” Lizzie said and Hope caved in.

”I want to be able to help kids like us. Maybe stay here at the school and work with them.” Hope said and then looked at Lizzie.

”Tell me what you want to do.” Hope said and Lizzie smiled with glee.

”I want to open my own store called Lizzie’s fashion sense, people will literally admire me.” Lizzie smiled at the idea.

”And how do you expect to do that?” Hope asked and Lizzie grinned.

”Being a vampire is like cheating at life.... I have compulsion.” Lizzie shrugged and Hope chuckled at that.

“You know what we should do?” Hope asked and Lizzie hummed in response.

”We should we should take a vacation for a while after everything that’s happened. I’m pretty sure your dad would agree.” Hope said.

”We should, shouldn't we?” Lizzie questioned with a nod.

”I’m all aboard, Mikaelson.” Lizzie ginned as Hope held out her hand and Lizzie high-fived her.

”Then let’s.” Hope smiled back.

*****  
  


The next few days were eventful. And when it fell upon Friday nearly everybody in the school wanted to kill each other. The students were more moody and snarky than usual and Hope came to the conclusion that it was the week’s new monster inflicting all the hatred.

“It’s called a Wraith. It feeds off hatred and anger, it doesn’t take on a form of anything that’s alive so right now it could be possessing any one of us.” Alaric explained to them.

“So what do we use to kill it?” Landon asked and Hope scoffed she didn’t know why he was still apart of the Super squad.

“Maybe throwing you into Malivore will work.” Hope said to him and he frowned.

”It’s not my fault Josie Saltzman is such a goody two shoes, Hope.” Landon said and the tribrid growled at him.

”Enough!” It was Lizzie who yelled at the both of them.

”You two are going at it like two kids!” Lizzie yelled.

”Really! Your the same way Lizzie!” Hope yelled and Landon laughed.

”Excuse me hobbit boy what are you laughing at because last time I checked you don’t bring any power’s to the table.” Lizzie snarked at him and he stopped laughing.

“That’s it! I’m about to throw all of you in the cells if you don’t shut up! Clearly you guys are affected!” Alaric yelled at them and they all immediately shut up.

”Theres a way to kill it and it says you need to find the host and use a lithium arrow to kill it.” Alaric told them.

”Whats happens if we just kill the host without the lithium arrow?” Mg asked and that was the first time he talked out of all of them.

”The host dies, but the Wraith just jumps into the next person.” Alaric told him.

”Okay.... and how are we going to get a lithium arrow?” Hope questioned and Alaric smiled.

”I have my ways. Just go and find the host and keep them away from everybody else.” Alaric told them and they all nodded and walked out.

”Okay, super squad.... how are we going to find our host?” Hope questioned.

”We should split up. The more people looking the better chance.” Landon requested and Hope looked at him and nodded.

”Your right for once.” Hope mumbled and then looked at him apologetically.

”I’m sorry I didn’t mean that last part.” Hope told him quickly and he just shrugged.

”Alright guess were splitting up.” Mg said as he walked over to the kitchen and Lizzie went with him.

”I’m sorry for what I said back there.” Hope said to Landon after a moment of silence.

”It’s fine, your right though.” He sighed and she frowned.

”No, I wasn’t. As much as I don’t want Josie as the host for Malivore I don’t want you to be the host either, your my friend Landon. And i’m not going to let either of you go into that black pit.” Hope said to him and he smiled.

”That’s probably the nicest thing someone has said to me.” Landon said and Hope smiled back at him.

”Did you hear that?” Hope asked when the both of them stopped in the middle of the hallway.

”Yeah, I did.” He told her as they both looked around.

”I’m also sorry for stabbing you with that knife a few days ago.” Hope said as they looked around.

”Why are you telling me this now?” He asked her.

”The monster feeds off of negativity maybe we can fight it off with positivity.” Hope told him and he nodded.

”I’m sorry i’ve been such an asshole towards you. I miss being friends with you and I miss talking to you, Hope.” Landon says.

“I miss being friends with you too and having someone to actually talk to other than lizzie and Josie.” Hope told the boy.

”So we’re on good terms now?” He smiled and Hope nodded.

”We’re on good term’s.” She said with a smile as the lights turned back on.

”Hm, I guess that all worked.” He grinned and Hope laughed.

”Of course it worked I know what i’m talking about.” Hope said and his smile was still plastered on his face.

”Let’s go find our monster.” Landon said as they walked farther through the halls.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> This is the second to the last chapter that i’m making for this story.
> 
> So i’m going to explain this for you.  
> This story took place somewhat season one of legacies and everything that’s happened was supposed to be events of season one.
> 
> Landon and Hope were fake dating as you know.
> 
> So when this story is over in chapter 15 it’s basically going to be like a cliff hanger and then i’m going to make another story.
> 
> It’s like i’m making this whole story a series and the next book will be like events of season two and all that.
> 
> I’m doing this because I really like writing this story and I wanted to make it a season series so just say this is like the season one of legacies, but a different storyline.
> 
> Okay I’m going to let you guys read the chapter now and Hope you enjoy :p

“Hey, babe.” Hope said as she saw her girlfriend sitting down on the couch and reading.

”Hey.” Josie smiled giving Hope a quick kiss before looking back down to the book.

”So we have a new monster here and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Hope smiled at the girl and Josie looked up at her confused.

”I’m fine Hope.” Josie told the girl bluntly and the tribrid nodded.

“I know just I don’t like you being alone.” Hope said.

”I’m around at least a hundred other people Hope, i’m sure if the monster was here I wouldn't be alone.” Josie told her and Hope frowned.

”Sorry, I-I just.... you get how Malivore wants you I just wanted to protect you.” Hope said and Josie looked at her with disbelief.

”I can protect myself Hope.” Josie scoffed getting up.

”I know that just- there might not be something to siphon off of if your alone.” Hope said to her.

”Earth magic Hope.” Josie told her and Hope nodded awkwardly.

”Is it so bad that I care about you Josie?” Hope asked because the brunette was being unreadable.

”No, but so many times you worry more about me than yourself. I’m tired of being treated like a baby Hope. I. Can. Protect. Myself.” Josie said making sure Hope understood the last part.

”Your not a witch Josie your different you don’t have magic of your own so that’s why i’m so protective of you!” Hope yelled and that made Josie look at her and roll her eyes again.

”I’m fully capable of protecting myself Hope! I don’t need you or anybody else to tell me that!” Josie yelled as her eyes glowed red.

”Oh- y-your the host.” Hope said in a rather small voice when she saw Josie’s eyes light up.

”What?” Josie questioned confused and Hope frowned.

”Stay here. I’ll be back.” Hope told the girl and used her vampire speed to go and get a lithium arrow that Dr.Saltzman had for each of them and when Hope got back Josie was gone.

”Shit.” Hope mumbled looking around trying to find the girl, but there was no luck.

”Josie!” Hope yelled not caring if she would catch the attention of the other students because she just needed to find the siphoner.

”Josie!” She tried again, but there was no response beside’s people’s stares and she groaned vamp speeding outside and she saw the girl.

”Josie!” Hope yelled once more and the girl turned around to look at Hope.

”Wait please! I’m sorry your right you can protect yourself! I’m being too much of an ambassador.” Hope told her and Josie started siphoning from the ground, but Hope didn’t notice.

”Then why did you say it all?” Josie questioned when Hope began walking closer towards her and the siphoning stopped.

”Because I love you and if I never did tell you then you would think i’m some overprotective tribrid freak.” Hope told her as she was now face to face with the girl.

”I’m sorry.” Josie said to the girl.

”I’m sorry too-“ Hope said and Josie looked confused.

”Sorry for what-“ Josie asked, but Hope used the lithium arrow on the girl as she gasped and stumbled back.

”H-Hope....” Josie said as her eyes glowed red again and she groaned in pain when a sudden black figure made of dust screeched it’s body crawling out of Josie’s and falling to the ground.

”Jo-“ Hope said as she crouched down to see the girl and Josie frowned as she pulled out the arrow.

”Guess you found the monster then.” Josie smiled at her and Hope laughed.

”Yeah, you okay?” She asked and Josie nodded when Hope helped the brunette up to her feet.

”About what I said-“

”-No, you were right. I’m being to overprotective and i’ll back off a little and let you do your own thing, okay. But I cant promise i’ll be there to protect you when I can.” Hope told her and Josie hugged her.

”I love you.” Josie mumbled as she nuzzled her head into Hope’s neck.

”I love you too.” Hope smiled as she tightened her hold on the girl hugging her.

*****  
  


”Hope?! What happened?” Lizzie asked as the tribrid walked back into the school with Josie.

”Well I found the monster, and then I killed it.” Hope said and Lizzie looked over to her sister.

”It was in you?” Lizzie questioned pointing her question to Josie and she nodded slowly.

”Dads been looking for you everywhere though so come on.” Lizzie said as Josie walked over.

”See you later.” Josie said kissing Hope and then pulling back and Hope smiled tilting her head.

”See you later.” She grinned as er girlfriend and Lizzie walked away somewhere to Dr.Saltzman’s office.

“Hey Hope, do you have a second?” Mg asked as he walked over to the tribrid.

”Yeah, whats up?” Hope asked looking at the boy.

“My vamp hearing hear cars that were passing through the gates and my first thought was maybe they’re visitor’s, but I was wrong. It’s triad.” Mg told the girl and her eyes widened.

”What do you mean triad? They’re here?!” Hope asked panicked and Mg nodded when the school door’s opened.

“Hey, kids! Schools out of session!” A man yelled as he walked into the school with a bunch of other people.

“Hey! Whats going on here?!” Alaric yelled as he walked over to Hope and Mg and the twins followed behind.

”This is private property you don’t have any right to just barge in here!” He told them and the man scoffed.

” _Motus_ ” Hope tried, but nothing worked and she looked confused.

”If your wondering why your supernatural power’s don’t work that’s because we have something blocking them.” He smiled as some of the men walked over to them.

”Ah!” Mg groaned when the sunlight hit her.

”Your magic sunlight ring don’t work now.” He said to Mg and the boy held his hand in pain.

”Lock them up!” He announced.

*****  
  


“Mg and Dr.Saltzman were able to get away, Mg’s getting the vampire’s riled up to fight them off.” Hope explained to the twins as she crouched down next to the bars.

”What about Landon? What happened to him?” Josie asked and Hope’s eyes widened.

They came here for Landon and Clarke got away a few days ago. It was all apart of Clarke’s plan.

”I need to go save him.” Hope said and both Lizzie and Josie looked at her in disbelief.

”Uh, no your not.” Josie told her girlfriend.

”She’s right Hope, and how would you even get out of here?” Lizzie questioned when Hope smirked.

The magic in the school was cancelled out, but not her werewolf and vampire side. Hope put her hands on the bar’s and pulled breaking them apart just enough so that way it made a hold she could get through.

“Hope-“

”-I have to go and save him. He’s my friend Josie.” Hope told the girl and Josie just hugged her.

”Be safe please.” Josie told her and Hope nodded.

”You help out around the school. I’ll be back.” Hope told them as she kissed Josie before vamp speeding away.

”I wish she would be able to let someone else be the hero.” Josie frowned and Lizzie just pulled her out of the cell.

”Landon!” Hope yelled when she saw the boy tied up to the chair and he sighed in happiness.

”Mhmm!” He mumbled through the duck tape that was on his mouth and she pulled it off him.

”Clarke! He’s here, Hope!” Landon told the girl as she untied him.

”Then let’s get out of here.” Hope said as when she turned around Clarke was smiling.

”Sorry, Hope. Daddy’s waiting.” He grinned as Hope growled.

”Seriously. You again?” Hope growled and he just laughed.

”This is family business, Hope. Mind stepping out of the way?” He asked when he a dagger into the pit.

”No!” It was Landon who yelled this time as the pit grumbled and the floor shook and they all lost their balance.

”I didn’t want it to end like this kids!” Clarke yelled as he walked up the stairs.

”Wait here and don’t fall in Malivore.” Hope told Landon and he nodded as Hope vamp sped up the stairs and towards Clarke.

”Why cant you just leave me alone!” Clarke yelled in annoyance at Hope.

”Because your trying to raise a monster. And your trying to make your own brother the host!” Hope argued back as he just rolled his eyes.

”Maybe when he comes back then he’ll do everybody a favor a kill you.” Clarke growled.

”Really? I was starting to think he was going to kill you first.” Hope said.

”Fine.”

This was going to be the end of the whole super natural world it Hope couldn't stop this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!
> 
> The moment you’ve all been waiting for!
> 
> Season one finale!

_“Why do you always have to he such a charmer?” Josie asked her girlfriend when Hope pulled her down onto her lap._

_”Because i’m a a Mikaelson. Everybody likes me.” Hope grinned and Josie giggled kissing the smile off her face._

_”You seem more enlightened than usual. Whats on your mind?” Josie asked the girl as she hooked her hands around Hope’s neck._

_”Nothing, just i’m really happy to be with you, the love of my life.” Hope smiled happily and Josie tilted her head._

_”And who’s that?” Josie asked and Hope raised her eyebrow deciding to play along._

_”Oh she’s amazing. Her eyes are so easy to get lost in and they was she kisses me is intoxicating.” Hope said and Josie leaned down to kiss her again._

_”I love you Hope Mikaelson.” Josie told her between kisses and Hope hummed._

_”I love you too Josie Saltzman.” Hope said as she picked the girl up by the bottom of her thigh’s and carried her to the bed laying her down softly as she crawled on top of her._

_”And I plan to show you just as much that I love you tonight.” Hope said and Josie moaned when she started kissing her neck._

Suddenly before Hope could say anything back to Clarke there was a whip around his neck and his head turned so fast it broke and Hope turned around quickly to see Landon standing behind her.

“Holy shit.... phoenix combat is no joke.” Hope said with disbelief in her tone as Landon breathed out heavily.

”Well he deserved that.” Landon told her as he dropped the whip and walked over to Hope.

”How are we going to stop this?” Landon asked her and Hope closed her eyes trying to think of the best solution.

_”Can I be on top tonight?” Josie asked when Hope retracted her head from the brunette’s neck and Hope looked at her with adoration._

  
_When Hope nodded she laid down flat on the bed and Josie climbed on top of her._

_Josie leaned back down to kiss Hope on the lips and she made sure when she pulled back it would linger there and Hope whined at the lose of the girl’s lips on her own and Josie smirked._

_Hope started to rock her hips up into Josie and the brunette let out a small and barley audible whimper that Hope wouldn't be able to hear if she wasn’t a vampire._

_Josie lifted her own hips up so she could unbutton Hope’s pants and take her erection out of her boxer’s and when Josie did that she pushed her skirt up and pushed her panties to the side and sinked herself down onto Hope making sure she took all of the tribrid down to the base._

”I- have an idea.... but I don’t think you’ll like it.” Hope told him and he looked at her confused.

”Goodbye Landon.” Hope told him and before he was able to say something Hope quickly snapped his neck and he fell to the ground.

Hope fished her phone out of her pocket and contacted the first number she saw which was Dr.Saltzman.

”Hello?” He questioned on the other side of the line.

”Dr.Saltzman hi.” Hope said with a weak smile on her face.

_”Oh fuck...” Hope moaned when Josie started moving on top of her and Josie threw her head back and arched her back._

_”God.... your so big.” Josie breathed out as Hope placed her hands on the brunette’s hips and met her upwards with her thrust’s._

_”Oh fuck Hope-“ Josie panted as Hope started moving faster to a near slamming pace._

_”Josie-“ Hope groaned when she felt the girl around her member and Josie felt Hope hitting every sensitive spot inside her._

”I think I found a solution to stop Malivore.” Hope told him.

”That’s- Hope that’s great. Where are you?” He asked her and she looked around not wanting to have this conversation.

”I’m at triad, snd I don’t think you’ll like what i’m about to say-“ She told him as the tears began to well in her eyes.

”Hope- what.... what are you going to do?” He asked her softly and she wanted to mentally slap herself.

”Malivore is made up of a vampire, witch, and werewolf. And me being the miracle baby i’m all three of those. So when I jump in there Malivore will be gone-“ she told him as the tears began to escape her eyes.

”What! Hope no, don’t you dare jump into that pit!” He yelled at her and she let out a wet laugh that sounded more like she was choking.

”-It’s the only way Dr.Saltzman.” Hope told him and she heard him sigh over the other end of the phone.

”I-I need you to do me a favor.” Hope told him.

_”Ah- fuck Josie i’m c-close.” Hope moaned louder._

_”T-that fast?” Josie smirked, but then she whined._

_”P-please you were going to come the second I-I got inside you.” Hope grunted as Josie started swaying her hips and Hope sat up meeting the brunette with her thrust’s._

_”Josie!” Hope yelled as she felt her climax arise._

_”Hope!” Josie moaned when her walls convulsed around Hope’s dick and the tribrid came inside her as they both slowed down and caught their breath’s._

”I.... Hope I cant do that. It’s like i’m erasing you form everybody’s lives. What about Josie?” He told her and she tilted her head up and smiled at the thought of the girl.

”I’m doing this for Josie because I love her. Please Dr.Saltzman it’s the last thing i’m asking of you.

_”I love you Josie Saltzman.” Hope told the girl when they both calmed down and Josie smiled weakly at her._

_”I love you too.” Josie told her kissing the girl on the lips._

”Hope-“ he tried again, but she fought the thought of it.

”Also make a note to come pick up Landon at triad.” Hope told him as she continued to fight the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. 

”Goodbye Dr.Saltzman.” Hope said sadly.

”Goodbye Hope.” He said and she could tell by the way his voice cracked he was crying too.

Hope quickly hung up the phone and deleted the recent calls that she made to Dr.Saltzman and placed the phone next to Landon’s body.

”I’ll be cheering you on.” Clarke smiled and Hope turned her head fast to see the older man standing there.

”I heard your conversation, and go ahead i’ll be rooting you on.” Clarke said as the wicked smirk plastered on his face.

”For a man who wants to raise his father you sure do hate him.” Hope commented as she walked closer to Clarke and he just shrugged.

”He’s made my life harder than it’s has to be so if he’s gone then it’s only a way for me to live my life.” He told the girl and she rolled her eyes.

”So go on, jump in.” He smiled at her and she tilted her head to the side when she got an idea.

_”Gosh how much I love you.” Hope said as she nuzzled her head into Josie’s neck._

_”Always and forever right?” Josie smiled at her when Hope lifted her head up._

_”Always and forever.” Hope restated._

_”For a thousand of years.” Josie hummed and Hope grinned._

_”I did promise that to you.” Hope said and Josie nodded as she yawned._

_”Come on, let’s go to sleep.” Hope said as she slowly pulled out of Josie causing the girl to moan a little and the she laid down and Hope joined her._

_”Goodnight, love.” Hope said as she wrapped and arm around Josie’s waist and kissed her neck._

_”Goodnight.” Josie said and then soon fell into her sleeping trance and Hope knew this when the girl’s heartbeat became rhythmic._

_”Always and forever.” Hope repeated._

”Why don’t you join me then.” Hope said and Clarke looked at her confused and she smiled.

” _Imitantopuples._ ”Hope said waving her hands around and he just scoffed at her antics.

”What was that suppose to-“ he said, but Hope cut him off by putting a hand to her mouth and he mimicked the action.

”How did you-?” He asked as they both lowered their hands.

”A basic mimic spell we learned in third grade.” She smiled as she walked forwards and he did too.

”You know what else we learned in Third grade?” Hope asked and he looked at her with pure terror as she moved on top of the pole fence and put her hand on Clarke’s throat and he did the same.

”Follow the leader.” She simply said as she let go of the only thing holding her down and they both fell off.

_The always and forever promise was broken_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in story 2 :)

**Author's Note:**

> Qorintine is a bitch. So i’m writing this.
> 
> Make sure to check out my other story's!
> 
> This story is going to be a rollercoaster folks to hang on to your seat’s!
> 
> :)


End file.
